Reflexos do Passado
by Mione Jackson
Summary: A quem diga que não se pode reviver o que passou, mas o passado sempre acaba arrumando um jeito de reaprecer e cobrar o que não foi pago. Porém, a forma mais eficáz de combater as más intenções do passado é ficar atento aos detalhes Tempos difíceis virão.
1. O Sonho

O Sonho

Era uma linda manhã de verão, sol radiante que iluminava o quarto dos recém-casados Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger Weasley. Os dois dormiam abraçados depois de mais uma grande noite de amor, pois cada segundo que passavam juntos não era suficiente para saciar tanto desejo esse sentimento profundo os consumia a cada vez mais e em cada palavra, gesto e olhares. Eles se completavam em todos os sentidos. Neste dia, como de costume, Hermione acordou primeiro e ficou admirando seu marido, os seus olhos brilhavam sempre que olhava para Ron que era a sua alma gêmea e não podia imaginar uma vida sem ele. Rony também sentia o mesmo. Formavam um casal simplesmente perfeito. Enquanto Mione admirava seu marido dormindo ele sonhava...

_Tudo estava tão escuro e frio e deserto..._

– _Mione, Mione onde você esta meu amor? - Ele chamava sua amada com tanto desespero, mas sem obter resposta continuava caminhando na escuridão vestindo uma blusa vermelha e uma calça jeans surrada._

_Ron olhava em volta assustado sem saber onde estava sentia uma angustia, um medo que o faziam pressentir que alguma coisa ruim estava pra acontecer. Ele chamava cada vez mais alto por sua amada Hermione e procurava por todos os lados em meio a escuridão sem achá-la. Depois de tanto procurá-la viu alguém caído no chão e se aproximou, era uma mulher com um vestido preto que ia ate os joelhos, quando chegou mais perto descobriu quem era a mulher caída. Nesse momento, seu coração bateu tão disparado que parecia que ia pular de seu peito. _

– _Mione, Mione meu amor! - Ela estava fria e pálida, não respondia aos chamados de seu marido, ele chorava e gritava cada vez mais forte._

_Ele colocou a mão em seu peito tentando sentir seu coração, não conseguiu. Então encostou o ouvindo em uma busca desesperada por ouvir pelo menos uma batida, mas foi inútil ela estava morta._

_Quando finalmente percebeu que o amor da sua vida estava morta deu um grito tão forte e, em seguida, acordou._

– Rony, Rony, o que foi meu amor? O que aconteceu? O que você tem?

- O coração de Ron batia forte. Ele estava suado e aflito, vendo a preocupação de Mione notou que foi tudo um sonho.

– Mione eu tive um pesadelo horrível eu, eu...

- Ele puxou Mione dando um abraço muito apertado.

– Rony você quer me quebrar ao meio? – Disse Mione sorrindo.

– Desculpa meu amor mas era tão real. Tive tanto medo.

– Com o que você sonhou Rony?

– Eu sonhei q eu te perdia que que...

– Foi só um sonho meu amor, eu estou aqui com você. – Interrompeu Hermione puxando seu marido para dar-lhe mais um abraço e agora ela que o apertava.

Depois de alguns minutos abraçados Hermione o beijou, um beijo carinhoso cheio de amor e após algum tempo se beijando ela falou no ouvido de Ron:

– Eu te amo, meu amor. – Rony nem deixou Mione terminar a frase e a beijou com tanta vontade; com tanto desejo caindo em cima dela sem interromper o beijo. Passados mais uns minutos respondeu.

– Assim como eu te amo, meu Amor.

- Então, eles se amaram mais uma vez e logo adormeceram.

Mais tarde, Rony acordou ainda sem esquecer do terrível pesadelo e viu Hermione dormindo abraçada a ele, como sempre estava linda com seus cabelos bagunçados e usava uma camisola rosa com renda branca de seda. Ele ficou admirando-a, acariciando seus cabelos, sentindo o perfume que tanto gosta, logo, Mione acordou com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

– O que você tanto me olha hein senhor Weasley?

– Ah é porque a senhora Weasley é a mulher mais linda do mundo e é só minha.

– Sou mesmo Sr Weasley, mas o senhor não me contou o que aconteceu no seu sonho.

– Deixa pra lá senhora Weasley foi só um sonho ruim. – E logo Ron mudou o rumo da conversa – Vamos tomar café eu to morrendo de fome.

– Você vive morrendo de fome Sr Weasley. – Disse Mione. Os dois riram abraçados e se beijaram.

Logo, foram tomar café passando pelo corredor onde havia vários quadros de florestas onde as arvores balançavam com o vento, os pássaros voavam, havia também uma cachoeira e um lago cercado de árvores muito floridas. Começaram a descer as escadas abraçados até que o marido exclamou:

– Ah se nós tivéssemos aparatado nos já teríamos chegado ah muito tempo.

– Rony, você também não precisa usar magia pra tudo e confessa que é bem melhor a gente caminhar juntinho pela nossa casa.

– É olhando por esse lado Sra. Weasley a senhora tem toda razão.

– Eu sempre tenho razão Rony – ela brincou.

– Ah é? Vem cá que eu vou te mostrar quem sempre tem razão. – Disse ele, que puxou sua dando-lhe um beijo avassalador tão intenso que ambos ficaram tontos.

– Nossa Rony assim você me mata.

– Só se for de amor Mione.

Então, entraram na cozinha que era toda branca com detalhes verde claro. Rony conduziu Mione até a cadeira e pediu que ela apreciasse seu marido preparando o café da manha.

– Desde quando você cozinha? – Indagou a mulher.

– Esse é apenas uma das minhas várias qualidades, meu amor

– Hum… Meu marido é um partidão! – Brincou.

– O quê? Que eu sou? – Perguntou o marido que desconhecia esse tipo de expressão.

– Deixa pra lá Rony. – Disse ela, pois sabia que ele não era familiarizado com o Mundo Trouxa.

Rony preparou panquecas e suco de laranja, prato que foi muito apreciado por Hermione.

– Viu? Eu te falei que tinha o dom, não falei? – Disse ele após ganhar vários elogios sobre seus dotes culinários.

– Convencido.

Depois do café o casal resolveu aproveitar o domingo e dar um passeio para um dos lugares favoritos de Mione, afinal na segunda tinham que trabalhar. Por ser verão, a Costa de Dorset estava mais linda do que de costume, o sol estava radiante, as árvores verdes e um vento forte soprava de vez enquando. Rony estava sentado encostado numa árvore e Mione em seu colo. Estavam curtindo intensamente aquele tempo juntos. Ele acariciava os cabelos dela e a beijava no pescoço.

Passadas algumas horas ela dormia em seus braços, como já estava ficando tarde Rony resolveu ir pra casa mais não queria acordá-la, então, a pegou e seus braços; aparatou na sala de estar da sua casa; que era bem ampla muito bem decorada com diversos quadros e fotos do casal, da família e amigos. Deitou sua mulher no sofá colocando a cabeça dela em seu colo e ficou admirando-a. Um tempo depois Mione acordou tentando se lembrar onde estava e como chegou ali.

– Estamos em casa dorminhoca e você ainda reclama que eu que durmo demais. – Disse ele e os dois riram junto.

– Eu preciso tomar um banho.

– Nos precisamos. – Exclamou ele pegando-a nos braços.

Ron carregou-a passando pelo quarto até o banheiro que era bem grande com uma banheira enorme. Com um aceno da varinha Mione encheu a banheira enquanto ele ainda a mantinha no colo. Tomaram banho juntos trocando carinhos e curtindo um ao outro logo foram dormir.

O fim de semana acabou e eles teriam um longo dia de trabalho pela manhã. De madrugada, novamente Rony teve o mesmo pesadelo da noite anterior e acordou assustado olhando rapidamente para sua esposa que dormia como um anjo, ele ficou admirando-a e logo voltou a dormir. Weasley não teve mais sonhos naquela noite, mas não deixou de se preocupar por sonhar duas vezes aquele sonho terrível.

_/_

Em Parceria com a Umagrifinoriana .

Essa é a primeira Fic que escrevo espero que vocês gostem da historia vai acontecer muita coisa surpreendente. Tempos difíceis virão mas com o amor tudo é possível de resolver.


	2. Um Susto

A segunda-feira chegou e com ela mais um dia de trabalho no ministério. Rony já trabalhava com Auror há algum tempo, enquanto sua esposa era a mais nova chefe do departamento de execução das leis da magia de toda a história. Naquela manhã de começo de semana Mione acordou antes do marido e logo o chamou:

– Rony acorda! – disse ela – Vamos chegar atrasados e você sabe como eu odeio chegar atrasada.

– Aah Mione! Só mais 5 minutos, eu to morrendo de sono. – Murmurou o marido ainda com os olhos fechados e bocejando.

– Nem pensar Rony! Eu tenho muito trabalho hoje e …

– Ah! Você trabalha demais amor. Vem aqui, dormir mais um pouquinho. – Ele interronpeu.

– RONALD WEASLEY! Você não ouviu eu te dizer que nos estamos atrasados? – Retrucou a esposa já com uma cara de brava – Eu não vou mais dormir coisa nenhuma e se você não quer levantar da cama eu vou ir pro ministério sozinha.

– Agora a coisa ficou séria, você me chamando de Ronald – disse Rony que agora estava se levantando da cama e tentando descontrair continuou – Eu já vou eu já vou…Um homem não pode nem mais dormir!

– Vou ir arrumar o seu café enquanto você toma banho.

– Você não quer tomar banho comigo? Hein?

- Ah! É claro que – Estava quase se deixando levar pelos encantos do marido, quando de repente Hermione caiu em si e mudou o tom da conversa – Não! Estamos atrasados! Por Merlin, você sabe se eu fosse tomar banho com você com certeza a gente chegaria no ministério na hora de sair…

– É! Isso é verdade – disse ele que com um tom irônico completou – então tah… você não sabe o que esta perdendo.

– O pior é que eu sei – disse ela rindo – mas a noite a gente compensa.

– Huum! Gostei disso. – Exclamou o marido com um sorriso malicioso.

– O meu marido é um pervertido. – brincou a mulher.

– Mas foi você que começou com a história de compensar.

– Ah Rony! Vai tomar logo o seu banho eu to descendo e não demora. – ela sentenciou já se encaminhando para descer as escadas na direção da cozinha.

– Ta bom senhora Weasley, já vou.

Enquanto Rony tomava banho Hermione preparou o café. A mesa estava cheia e farta com suco de abobora, ovos mexidos com bacon, tortinhas, varias frutas. Logo que se sentou à mesa, o marido, depois de tecer um belo comentário sobre o dejejum, notou que ela não estava comendo e indagou:

– Mione, você não vai me acompanhar, não?

– Não estou com fome.

– Mas você nem comeu nada ontem a noite. – Retrucou com um tom de preocupação.

– É e não vou comer agora. – Ela afirmou – Estou atrasada e a culpa é sua que demorou um século pra acordar. Eu não posso te esperar, tenho uma reunião muito importante daqui a pouco, nos vemos na hora do almoço ta bom.

E quando Hermione ia quase saindo, Rony chamou-a:

– Eiei! A senhora não esta esquecendo de nada?

– Eu acho que não. As pautas da reunião estão aqui, os livros a...

– Eu não estou falando de nada disso – ele interrompeu – Eu tô falando que você não me deu nem um beijinho hoje! Tá esquecendo de mim, neh? Nem me ama mais.

– Iih! O meu marido ta carente. – Disse a esposa sorrindo – É claro que eu te amo, seu bobo!

A mulher se aproximou e deu um rápido beijo no marido. Ele ficou reclamando que aquilo não era nem um beijo descente enquanto ela já havia desaparatava na rua próxima à entrada de funcionários do Ministério da Magia.

Hermione fazia quase o mesmo caminho todos os dias passando pela entrada de funcionário e depois pelo Átrio onde pegava o elevador até o segundo andar onde ficava o Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas. O Hall de entrada do seu escritório era pequeno, com algumas flores ao redor e a mesa da secretária no lado direito à porta da sua sala.

– Bom dia Emily. – Disse ela sorrindo.

Emily era secretaria de Hermione, uma mulher jovem de cabelos lisos e pretos como a noite, tinha uma silueta magra e aparentava ter por volta dos 30 anos. Sempre muito gentil, ela demonstrava gostar muito da sua chefe.

– Bom dia senhora Weasley, como a senhora está?

– Eu estou muito bem e a reunião? Alguém já chegou?

– Ainda não.

– Quando chegarem você me avisa, ta bom?

– Sim senhora.

Mione sempre falava a Emily para não chamá-la de senhora, pois ficava meio constrangida por ser bem mais nova que a secretaria e achava que não cabia ser chamada de senhora, mas Emily fazia questão de continuar usando essa forma de tratamento.

A reunião se estendeu durante toda a manhã e tudo indicava que duraria boa parte da tarde também. Rony chegou no escritório de sua mulher por volta das 13 horas na intenção de convidá-la para almoçar. Então perguntou a Emily:

– Boa tarde Emily, a Hermione já saiu da reunião?

– Ainda não senhor Weasley e parece que ainda vai demorar.

– Então eu vou almoçar com o Harry porque nos temos uma batida daqui a pouco eu passo aqui mas tarde pra buscar ela. – Disse ele dando meia volta e se despedindo – Até mais tarde Emily!

– Até senhor Weasley.

A reunião acabou quando a noite começava a se anunciar a secretária logo contou da visita de Rony ao escritório.

– Obrigada Emily.

– A senhora quer alguma coisa? Ainda não comeu nada…

– É mesmo! – Interrompeu Hermione – mas não estou com fome, tenho uns relatórios pra ler e daqui a pouco já esta na hora de sairmos. Se o Ronald aparecer você pede ele pra entrar, por favor!

– Sim senhora.

Hermione estava mergulhada em relatórios e nem percebeu quando um certo ruivo de olhos azuis surgiu na porta e ficou observando-a, até que, num virar de folhas de relatório, seus olhos se encontraram com os do marido. Eles ficaram ali se olhando como se nunca tivessem se visto ou como se um fosse o paraíso do outro. Sempre que olhavam-se era assim, esqueciam de tudo. Era como se o mundo parasse! Rony e Mione nutriam um amor puro, sincero e imenso que poderia ser fácilmente notado no olhar dos dois. Ele foi chegando mais perto dela sem desviar os olhos de olhos cor de chocolate. Ela se levantou e saiu de trás da sua mesa indo de encontro ao seu marido.

– Como foi seu dia meu amor? – Ele perguntou.

– Foi produtivo a reunião durou bem mais que o esperado, mas resolvemos os problemas pendentes – ela respondeu e, segurando a mão dele, indagou – e o seu?

– Foi mais ou menos. Tive que almoçar sozinho já que a minha esposa me deu um bolo e o Harry foi almoçar com a Gina.

– E como a sua esposa pode te recompensar por ter te deixado abandonado na hora do almoço? – Disse a esposa fazendo carinho e dando vários beijos no rosto do marido.

– Acho que não tem desculpa para ela…

– E nem se ela fizer isso você esquece? – Continuou beijando o rosto e canto da boca do Rony.

– Er… eeeu acho que não. – Gagueijando um pouco, ele declarou.

–Hum, ta bom! – Exclamou a esposa – já que é assim, ela terá que tomar uma atitude mas enérgica.

–Como o q.. ?

Antes que Rony pudesse terminar a frase, Hermione o beijo. Um beijo calmo que se tornou mais urgente onde ambos exploravam cada milímetro da boca um do outro. Se afastaram depois de não se sabe quanto tempo só para respirar.

– Então eu estou perdoada?

– Se sempre que você não almoçar comigo eu ganhar um beijo desse, você pode ter reuniões sempre, não ligo!

Hermione riu.

– Eu te amo Rony!

– Eu também te amo muito Mione.

– Vamos pra casa. A minha cabeça está me matando.

– Você tomou alguma poção pra dor?

– Não tive tempo.

– Aposto que também não teve tempo de comer nada, neh? – Ele afirmou – eu já sei que quando você entra aqui no ministério só pensa em trabalho e nem lembra de comer.

– Não lembrei mesmo, mas eu não estou com fome. – Ela tentou argumentar, mas não conseguiu se livrar do sermão.

– Mas tem que comer, vamos pra casa que vou fazer você comer – sentenciou ele – Vamos usar a rede de Flu pra não piorar a sua cabeça.

– Vamos, mas eu tenho que arrumar esses...

– Não não, vamos embora! Você precisa comer e descansar, chega de trabalho por hoje!

–Mas eu t...

–Não Hermione! – ele a interrompeu mais uma vez – já esta tarde vamos logo.

–Ta bom ta bom…

Com um aceno de varinha Hermione arrumou sua mesa, então eles se despediram de Emily e foram pra casa.

Em casa, Ron assumiu o controle da situação na intensão de fazer Hermione se alimentar melhor:

– Enquanto você toma banho eu vou arrumar alguma coisa pra comer – disse ele.

– Mas não era eu que deveria fazer isso? – ela indagou.

– Não, hoje eu faço! – declarou ele com um tom de autoridade que fez sua mulher dar um riso tímido – você vai pro banho e depois que jantar vai ver que vai se sentir bem melhor.

– Desde quando você ficou tão atencioso? – ela brincou.

– Desde o dia que você me beijou em meio a guerra eu fiquei assim… Atencioso, romântico, prestativo…

– Modesto também neh?

– Eu vou te mostrar quem é modesto! Vai logo senhora Weasley banho já!

– Nossa Rony! Você ta ficando igualzinho a mim – afirmou a mulher – ta bom, já vou! Mas cadê o meu beijo?

Rony deu um selinho em Mione e partiu rumo a cozinha.

– Ronald isso nem foi um beijo descente eu vou ter q te ensinar?

– Banho Mione! – Retrucou ele que já na cozinha.

Hermione subiu as lindas escadas de madeira nobre segurando no corrimão que naquela semana estava rodeado de margaridas. Ela entrou no quarto do casal e tomou um banho relaxante, a água estava fria, pois fazia muito calor. Depois, vestiu apenas uma camisola branca fresquinha pôs o seu perfume de sempre, que Rony adorava.

– Já acabou Mione? – gritou Rony do pé da escada.

– Já vou descer amor – respondeu Mione.

Enquanto passava pelo corredor Hermione começou a passar mal, perto da escada sentiu uma tontura que quase caiu. Então ela respirou fundo. Estava se sentindo fraca e pensou:

– _Eu deveria ter comido alguma coisa mesmo sem fome._

– Você esta pálida Mione, você esta se sentindo mal? – disse o marido que havia corrido para o topo da escada, pois notou que sua mulher estava quase caindo.

– Eu to meio tonta.

– Vem – Rony conduziu sua esposa pela escada e depois até a cozinha – senta aqui, você não pode ficar tanto tempo sem comer, amor.

– Eu não estava com fome.

– Enquanto você fala que eu como demais você come de menos, mas agora você vai comer tudo!

– Rony onde você aprendeu a fazer lasanha?

– Nesse seu livro de receita. – Disse ele apontando para um livro que estava no balcão.

– Hum esta deliciosa! – Exclamou ela dando a primeira garfada na comida.

– Então come tudo porque você precisa recuperar as forças.

Ron ficou observando Mione comer e, quando notou que ela havia parado, disse:

– Você não gostou, neh? Não comeu quase nada.

– Não! Está muito bom! Eu disse que não estou com fome e já comi demais.

– Então bebe pelo menos o suco.

– Tá bom senhor Weasley… Eu vou arrumar a cozinha enquanto você toma banho.

– Não vai, não! – Interronpeu ele – Eu vou arrumar isso aqui enquanto a senhora me espera na cama.

– Nem pensar! Você já fez a janta eu arrumo a cozinha – disse a mulher mas ele nem deu ouvidos.

– Você mesmo depois de comer continua muito pálida – continuou ele – vai se deitar que eu já subo.

– Na…

– Como você é teimosa! – ele a interrompeu mais uma vez – o jeito vai ser te levar pra cama.

Rony pegou Hermione no colo mesmo com os protestos dela, carregou-a pela sala, depois pela escada de madeira nobre até chegar no quarto onde deitou-a na cama.

– Eu já volto sua teimosa, aproveita pra descansar. Não vou demorar!

Rony saiu do quarto e foi para cozinha fez alguns feitiços e os pratos começaram a se lavar. Enquanto isso, foi pro banheiro do andar de baixo tomar banho, pois não queria incomodar Hermione.

No quarto, Mione sentiu se mal de novo, mas agora foi pior. Seu estomago revirava e ela sentiu aquela tontura de novo, foi o tempo de levantar da cama e entrar no banheiro para vomitar o jantar todo. Voltando de lá, foi em direção a cama, mas antes de deitar, mais uma vez, viu tudo girar. Então sua visão começou a escurecer e a fraqueza a tomar seu corpo. Naquele instante, Hermione desmaiou na cama.

– Mione meu amor, tudo limpo, tomei banho lá embaixo – disse Rony entrando no quarto – É… Você ta cansada mesmo, já até dormiu.

O marido não percebeu o que ocorrera com a mulher e continuou falando:

– Tem que trabalhar menos, amor! Você ta com uma cara de cansada, dormiu e nem me deu um beijo de boa noite. Mas por hoje passa… Só hoje! Eu te amo, boa noite.

Ron se deitou ao lado dela e dormiu. Horas depois Hermione recobrou a consciência sua cabeça doía mais que antes.

– _O que aconteceu comigo_? – pensou ela – _Aaaah que dor de cabeça!_

Ela se levantou com dificuldade foi até o banheiro e abriu o armário na busca de algum remédio. Acabou achando um frasco de poção pra dor e tomou tudo num gole só. Depois de alguns minutos, adormeceu ao lado de seu marido.

Nessa noite Rony sonhou novamente o mesmo sonho pela 3° vez e acordou assustado quando o sol começava a brilhar. Faltava uma hora pro despertador gritar, mas não conseguia mais dormir. Levantou e deu um beijo em Hermione que, meio pálida, ainda estava adormecida e desceu pra preparar o café. Em alguns minutos subiu pro quarto com uma bandeira repleta de comida.

– Mione, acorda meu amor! – disse ele.

Vendo que ela não iria acordar, Ron chegou mais perto dando beijinhos em seu rosto.

– Anda dorminhoca, vai chegar atrasada...

– Ah não eu to atrasada de novo! – exclamou ela e se levantou apressada. Sua cabeça ainda latejava, novamente sentiu uma tonteira e voltou a deitar na cama.

– Você ainda esta sentindo mal?

– Um pouco…

– Isso é falta de comida! Por isso eu preparei o café – disse o marido e já esperando que a esposa replicasse, continuou – e você vai comer tudo! Se não, eu não vou deixar você sair dessa cama.

– Você preparou o café… – disse ela pensativa – pêra ai, você acordou cedo? O mundo realmente está de pernas pro ar!

Rony sorriu e disse:

– Vem engraçadinha, levanta; eu te ajudo.

Hermione tomou café com Rony e depois se arrumaram pra trabalhar.

– Se sente melhor? – ele perguntou.

– Muito, obrigada por cuidar de mim.

– Sempre vou cuidar de você! – exclamou ele – não precisa agradecer, vamos almoçar juntos?

– Vamos sim, eu passo na sua sala. Estou com saudades do Harry; tem uma semana que não o vejo.

– Então esta combinado – Rony estendeu a mão para Mione – Vamos?

– Sim.

Hermione segurou a mão de seu marido e eles aparataram na rua próxima a entrada de funcionários do Ministério.

– Bom trabalho pra você, amor; e não vá trabalhar demais! – disse o marido – você ainda não me parece muito bem.

– Eu to bem! Não se preocupe.

Se despediram com um beijo rápido e se encaminharam para seus departamentos.

Mesmo falando que estava bem, não era assim que Hermione se sentia. Sua cabeça latejava e a fraqueza começava a abater-lhe novamente. O que não a impediu de trabalhar a manhã toda; mas quando a hora do almoço estava chegando ela foi se sentindo cada vez pior, a dor crescia descompassada mente. Então ela resolveu mandar um bilhete para Ron e foi para casa:

_Rony,_

_Meu amor, eu não me estou me sentindo muito bem. Então vou pra casa._

_Não se preocupe! É só dor de cabeça, quando você chegar eu estarei melhor._

_beijos!_

_Hermione._

Ela saiu do seu escritório falou com Emily que não se sentia bem e que não voltaria mais naquele dia.

- A senhora não esta com uma cara nada boa - disse a secretária.

– É eu não estou me sentido nada bem – reafirmou a chefe.

– Mas também senhora não come nada, pelo menos bebeu o chá que levei?

– Bebi sim, estava ótimo! Aliás era chá de que? Nunca bebi algo parecido...

– Essa é uma receita de família – disse ela orgulhosa – a minha mãe me ensinou antes de morrer e me disse que era costume passar a receita de mãe pra filha.

– Eu sinto muito pela sua mãe Emily. – exclamou Hermione um pouco comovida.

– Já faz muito tempo... mas a senhora não vai aparatar não né?

– Não, eu vou de pó de flu. Até amanha!

– Até, melhoras pra senhora.

– Obrigada.

Enquanto Rony fazia o relatório da batida que ocorreu pela manhã, viu um pergaminho flutuando em sua frente. Logo que o pegou, reconheceu aquela caligrafia perfeita que ele sempre amou. Era de sua esposa. Lendo o pergaminho, começou a se perguntar:

– _Como só uma dor de cabeça? se fosse só isso não teria ido embora ainda mais ela viciada em trabalho... isso não esta certo! Eu vou pra casa ver como ela está._

– Harry! – exclamou o ruivo – não vai dar pra gente almoçar hoje! Vou ver a Mione, ela não se sentiu bem e foi pra casa.

– O que ela tem? – perguntou o amigo com a cicatriz em forma de raio.

– Ela falou que era só dor de cabeça, mas do jeito que nós a conhecemos, não é normal ela largar o serviço uma hora dessa. Por isso vou ver se esta tudo bem.

– Beleza cara, qualquer coisa conta comigo e diz pra Mione que eu to com saudades dela.

– Ta bom, eu volto mais tarde...

– Não! – interrompeu Harry – nem pensar, você vai cuidar da minha irmã! Eu te cubro aqui, fica tranqüilo.

– Obrigada Harry! fico devendo

– E é melhor você cuidar direito da Mione, viu? se não você vai ver !

– Ta bom, até parece que eu não cuido bem dela e...

– Vai logo Rony! TCHAU!

– Ta fui!

Hermione chegou em casa ainda pior e Pensou:

– _Ai Pó de flu também não foi uma boa idéia! Deveria ter vindo de carro, de Taxi... eu acho que ainda tenho poção pra dor, mas já tomei e não adiantou nada. Vou tomar um comprimido mesmo pra ver se resolve_.

Ela ficou ali procurando um comprimido para dor, quando de repente, sentiu de novo aquele mal estar. Seu estomago revirava, sua vista escureceu, sua cabeça explodiu e ali na sala perto da lareira por onde ela tinha chegado, desmaiou.

Rony decidiu aparatar no quarto do casal. A procurou por lá, no banheiro e nada.

– _Será que ela esta lá embaixo_ – pensou.

– Amor cadê você? Vim ver como você está! Fiquei preocupado.

Ele continuou chamando e procurando em todos os cômodos da casa quando passou pela sala notou que a bolsa a varinha de sua esposa estava no sofá.

– Mione, onde você está? – disse ele mais uma vez.

Quando se aproximou do sofá viu Hermione caída no chão com o rosto pálido. Nesse instante, lembrou daquele pesadelo onde ele via a razão da sua vida morta em seus braços. Lagrimas brotaram de seus olhos e ele correu em direção a mulher caída no chão.

– MIONE! MIONE! – Rony correu até ela, sentiu que sua pele estava fria e para o seu alivio respirava lentamente. – Mione, Mione…

Ela foi recobrando a consciência e, meio zonza, disse:

– Pssiu Rony! Fala baixo. – a voz dela estava fraca e quase não saia – a minha cabeça ta me matando.

E finalmente abriu os olhos. Rony estava encarando-a, os olhos azuis do marido estavam vermelhos e sua expressão era uma mistura de medo, tristeza e sabe lá o que mais passava pela sua mente assustada… As lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo rosto do ruivo.

– O que foi amor? – ela perguntou – o que aconteceu? Por que você esta chorando?

Mione secou as lagrimas dele com a mão e tentou levantar, mas não teve forças.

– Eu vou te levar pro ST. Mungus! – sentenciou o marido – você não esta nada bem! Vim ver você porque fiquei preocupado e quando te encontrei estava desmaiada aqui no chão por um momento eu pensei que eu…

– Não fale isso! Está tudo bem! – ela interrompeu – eu fiquei tonta e não lembro de mais nada, mas agora estou bem. Só um pouco fraca.Não precisa me levar pro St. Mungus, eu só preciso descansar um pouco e vai ficar tudo bem.

– Tem certeza?

– Tenho. Vamos pro quarto.

A caminho do quarto, enquanto subiam a escada de madeira, Rony continuou indagando para ter certeza se sua mulher estava realmente bem. O que deixou Hermione meio irritada.

– Você tem mesmo certeza que esta bem? – disse ele.

– Rony pela décima vez está tudo bem! Só minha cabeça que dói.

– Vou trazer uma poção.

– Não adianta! Tem uns comprimidos no armário do banheiro pega para mim, por favor.

Rony pegou a cartela de comprimidos do armário e um copo no criado mudo ao lado da cama; então murmurou um feitiço para conjurar água e logo o copo estava cheio; deu 2 comprimidos a esposa e deitou ao lado dela na cama.

– Como se senti?

– Com sono.

– Então dorme, meu amor – disse ele e, na intenção de passar toda segurança do mundo para Mione, continuou – vou ficar aqui com você e depois providenciar algo pra comer.

Hermione adormeceu nos braços de Ronald que ficou ali fazendo carinho em seus cabelos e pensando susto acabara de passar.

– Você precisa comer algo forte pra recuperar as forças – disse ele olhando para Mione – você me parece tão frágil, o que eu vou fazer? Você sempre tem resposta pra tudo. Mas enquanto você dorme, eu vou pensar no que fazer.

De súbito, o marido teve a idéia de ir até a Toca perguntar a sua mãe o que deveria fazer. Para não deixar a esposa preocupada, resolveu deixar um bilhete:

_Fui na Toca para buscar algo forte pra você comer._

_Não vou demorar! Não saia da cama!_

_Eu já volto,_

_Rony_

_Ps. Eu te amo. _

Rony aparatou na Toca e já foi logo procurando a Sra. Weasley.

– MÃEEE!

– Na cozinha.

– Oi mãe. – disse ele na porta da cozinha.

– Mas que milagre você lembrar que tem mãe! Nem tem me visitado – brincou a matriarca dos Weasley's.

– Que isso mãe? Nós estivemos aqui no domingo.

– Ah meu filho é que eu tenho uma saudade de ver essa casa cheia; a família toda reunida. Mas vocês filhos depois que casam esquecem dos velhos pais.

– Pode deixar que eu vou aparecer mais vezes, mas agora eu to com pressa a Mione não esta muito bem, não tem comido direito e chegou até a desmaiar.

– Por Merlin! – disse Molly apavorada – eu vou fazer uma sopa bem forte pra ela. Você deveria levá-la ao ST. Mungus

– Ela não quis ir – disse Rony frustrado por não ter conseguido convencê-la – falou que só precisa descansar um pouco, mas eu vou ficar de olho nela pra fazer as refeições direito e parar de trabalhar demais. Se ela não melhorar, eu levo de qualquer jeito!

– Então filho vai cuidar dela, quando tiver pronto eu levo a sopa

– Obrigada mãe! – disse ele dando um beijo e um abraço nela.

– Não precisa agradecer, filho – ela deu um sorriso terno e ordenou – Agora vá!

Quando Rony chegou em casa Hermione ainda dormia, então ele pegou o bilhete na cama e jogou fora; volto a deitar na cama para observar sua mulher descansar. Mais ou menos meia hora depois, Molly aparatou na cozinha.

– Nossa, mãe! Que cheirinho bom.

– A Mione já acordou?

– Ainda não

– Eu bem que queria ficar aqui com vocês, mas eu tenho que comprar algumas coisas e preparar o jantar – e, se encaminhando até a porta dos fundos, completou – qualquer coisa você me chama.

– Obrigada mãe!

Moly desaparatou. Rony subiu pro quarto e em pouco tempo Hermione acordou

– Se senti melhor?

– Sim, eu te falei que era só cansaço – de repente ela nota o cheiro de comida e muda o rumo da conversa – hum… que cheiro bom é esse?

– Comida da dona Molly, que você vai comer tudo! – disse o marido sorrindo – não sabia o que fazer, então fui até a toca e pedi a minha mãe pra preparar alguma coisa forte pra você.

– Não precisava incomodar a sua mãe…

– Mas ela fez com muita boa vontade – interrompeu ele – por isso você vai comer tudo pra recuperar as forças e se não comer eu vou te levar pro St Mungus!

– Eu já falei que eu estou bem e eu vou comer porque parece estar ótimo!

Hermione se deliciou com a comida da sogra e depois ficou agradecendo o marido pela dedicação:

– Está realmente muito bom! – disse ela – assim você me acostuma mal, café na cama… almoço na cama…

Ela chegou a mencionar o fato do marido ter perdido o dia de trabalho, mas a tranqüilizou contando o Harry havia dito.

– Ah! Ele mandou um abraço pra você, disse que está com saudades e ainda falou pra cuidar bem da _irmã dele_ – contou o ruivo, que em tom de indignação completou – até parece que eu não cuido bem de você!

– Você cuida muito bem de mim – Mione o tranqüilizou – vou falar com o Harry que você é o marido mais prestativo do mundo.

Mione deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto do marido.

– Agora você vai descansar o resto da tarde e eu vou pensar se você pode trabalhar amanha – disse Rony.

– Eu já disse que eu estou ótima Rony não tem necessidade de ficar a tarde toda nessa cama.

– Nem se for pra gente namora a tarde toda?

– Bom, nesse caso eu acho que eu vou concordar. Tenho mesmo que ficar a tarde toda na cama com o meu marido maravilhoso, atencioso, prestativo…

Ela começou a beijar cada lado do rosto do marido e completou:

– Que por sinal eu sou extremamente apaixonada por ele.

– Também sou completamente apaixonado por você! – Sussurrou o marido beijando-a com entusiasmo. Eles ficaram o resto do dia namorando, conversando e acabaram dormindo abraçados.

Algumas horas depois, Rony fez sua esposa jantar. Então, conversaram mais um tempo e pegaram no sono. A noite estava agradável; a luz do luar entrava pela fresta da janela. Nessa noite Rony dormia tranquilamente, enquanto Hermione tinha uma noite difícil. Se mexia muito na cama e suava frio. Ela estava tendo um pesadelo.


	3. O Outro Sonho

Capítulo 3 – O outro sonho

_Hermione se via no Salão Comunal da Grifinória em meio a uma multidão de grifinórios felizes e fazendo muita festa tal qual ocorreu depois da copa de quadribol quando Harry fora capitão. Ela podia ouvir ao longe o canto dos leões..._

– _HEY, HEY, HEY! WEASLEY É NOSSO REI!_

– _HEY, HEY, HEY! WEASLEY É NOSSO REI!_

_Mas só conseguia distinguir o rosto de Rony, que estava cercado de pessoas. Ele estava visivelmente feliz, pois era, mesmo que por um momento, o centro das atenções da casa. De repente, a expressão de alegria do rosto de Mione – por reviver uma memória daquele que seria seu futuro marido num momento tão importante – se transformou em raiva. Lilá se aproveitara para agarrar o melhor goleiro do campeonato._

_Então Hermione foi envolvida por uma névoa. A memória havia mudado. Agora ela estava sentada ao lado de Harry, muito triste e se esforçando para não chorar. O amigo apenas a confortava, afinal não havia o que dizer._

_Eis que a atmosfera é tomada por risos e gargalhadas cada vez mais altos. Rony e Lilá se aproximavam aos beijos e abraços..._

Hermione se remexia mais ainda na cama.

– _Opa! Parece que esse lugar já está ocupado – a menina irreverente dizia sorrindo e dando as costas. Enquanto seu par ficava imóvel olhando para a futura amada, como se quisesse falar algo que não poderia ser dito ali._

_Na busca de resgatar Rony, Lilá volta para tentar puxá-lo e encara a sua rival._

– _Você... Não... O... Merece! – ela moveu os lábios pausadamente, fazendo com que apenas Mione visse sua afirmação._

Se alguém estivesse observando Hermione dormir, diria que algo naquele sonho estava a incomodando profundamente ou, talvez, que ela pudesse estar lembrando algo que definitivamente não queria...

– _OPUGNO! – disse a bruxa inteligente._

Agora esposa de Rony se movimentava tanto que quase foi capaz de acordar o marido que tinha um sono muito pesado. Ela suava frio e até tremia. Mas num pulo, Hermione acordou. Aflita e um tanto assustada, olhou para o lado e viu que seu marido dormia tranquilamente...

– Tantas coisas pra sonhar e eu tinha logo que sonhar com _ela._ – disse.

Ela levantou a cabeça para olhar pela janela e viu que lá fora ainda estava escuro, então, se virou procurando o relógio.

– Ainda são 3 da manhã – murmurou virando-se de um lado pro outro na cama, na tentativa de dormir, porém o sono não vinha. Hermione teve vontade de abraçar e beijar o seu marido, mas decidiu que era melhor não acorda-lo, afinal ele precisava de uma boa noite de sono, pois ficara a tarde toda tomando conta dela.

Nessa hora, lembrou-se do mal que, ultimamente, estava sentindo, porque nunca tivera problemas de saúde. Sempre fora muito forte desde criança, muito raramente pegava um resfriado – contudo nada a derrubava na cama. Mas, nessas últimas semanas, sentia-se mal com muita frequência.

– Se eu voltar a ficar mal, vou marcar uma consulta com o Dr. Fosther amigo do meu pai – prometeu a si mesma – o Rony vai achar engraçado ir a um hospital trouxa... Ele ficaria assustado com tantos aparelhos e tantos métodos diferentes e o Senhor Weasley ficaria impressionado com o jeito trouxa de cuidar das pessoas.

Hermione pensou mais um pouco, disse algumas frases pela metade e concluiu:

– Acho que não vai ser necessário, eu já estou bem melhor. – afirmou para ela mesma – O Rony tem razão. Eu trabalho demais e esqueço de me alimentar, mas eu vou prestar mais atenção nisso... Não quero ficar preocupando-o.

Ela mirou mais uma vez o relógio e o ponteiro marcava 03:40 da madrugada. Como não iria consegui dormir mais, levantou da cama, ajeitou a coberta no marido e saiu do quarto.

Na sala, pegou um livro na estante e começou a ler pra passar o tempo. Essa deveria ser a milésima vez que Hermione lia "Hogwarts, uma Historia 2: Guerra e Paz"; nesse volume podia se encontrar, além dos registros sobre o castelo, o nome do Trio de Ouro – era assim que a comunidade bruxa chamava Harry, Hermione e Ronald – e mostrava detalhadamente as diversas coisas que eles passaram ao longo dos anos que estudaram lá.

_Harry Potter, "o menino que sobreviveu"... Protegeu a pedra filosofal; matou o Basilisco da Câmara Secreta; salvou um homem inocente de um destino terrível; ganhou o torneio tribruxo; ajudou diversos alunos a se defenderem das forças das trevas com a Armada de Dumbledore; encontrou e Destruiu as Horcruxes; além de acabar com o maior e mais terrível bruxo das trevas que já existiu – o assassino de seus pais – Voldemort. _

_Mas é claro que sozinho nunca teria conseguido nada disso, pois ele teve ajuda dos seus dois melhores amigos, sem eles nada seria possível; sem a mente brilhante de Hermione Granger; e sem o coração de Ronald Wesley... _

Hermione folheou o livro sem prestar muita atenção nas palavras até que uma frase prendeu seus olhos:

"_Qualquer esforço seria em vão. Eles eram inseparáveis e juntos salvaram o mundo bruxo."_

O livro descrevia com perfeição os atos heroicos do Trio de Ouro, contava sobre a guerra, as inúmeras vidas perdidas na batalha, a reconstrução do castelo e um novo tempo onde a paz predominava.

– Eu não acredito que você esta lendo esse livro de novo! – disse Rony – você já sabe de cor.

– Eu... ér... estava sem sono. – disse Mione surpresa – então resolvi ler pra passar o tempo.

– Eu acordei, procurei você e não achei. Então lembrei que a minha esposa é uma devoradora de livros - falou sentando ao lado da esposa fazendo-a deitar em seu colo beijando seu rosto.

– Você deveria descansar Rony! Já cuidou de mim a tarde toda e daqui a pouco vai ter um longo dia de trabalho.

– Eu também não estou com sono.

Hermione levantou do colo do marido e o puxou pela mão subindo as escadas.

– Ainda são 4h30. Vem! Vamos pra cama!

Chegando no quarto, foram logo deitar na cama. Hermione encostou a cabeça no peito de Rony. Os dois ficaram trocando carinhos até pegarem no sono.

O dia amanheceu nublado, frio e chuvoso. Hermione acordou foi direto para o chuveiro, tomou um banho rápido, se vestiu e foi chamar o marido:

– Rony tá na hora acorda.

– Hum, hum...

– Acorda dorminhoco.

– Eu já acordei – falou bocejando.

– Então levanta eu vou faz...

O marido interrompeu a esposa puxado-a pra cama, em cima dele.

– O que você estava falando mesmo? – disse ele em tom irônico.

– Que eu ia faz...

Ele novamente deteve-a. Agora com um beijo na boca. Cada vez que a esposa tentava falar o marido a interrompia de novo e de novo. Até que ela conseguiu sair dos braços do ruivo e levantar da cama.

– Fazer café Rony! – disse séria – e você, banho! Não pode chegar atrasado, já matou a tarde toda de trabalho ontem.

– Mas foi por uma boa causa – justificou – eu estava cuidando da mulher mais linda do mundo.

O ruivo levantou e foi ao encontro de sua mulher para abraça-la.

– Falando nisso como você está?

– Muito bem, mas com você cuidando de mim é impossível não melhorar – falou retribuindo o abraço.

– Se você sentir qualquer coisa me chama, tá bom?

– Não vai ser preciso – ela abriu a boca para reclamar, porém pensou bem e mudou o rumo de sua fala – Mas eu te chamo, vou descer e te espero lá embaixo.

Beijou-lhe o rosto e desceu.

Os dois tomaram café e foram direto para o Ministério, pois já estavam quase atrasados. Eles chegaram na rua ao lado do prédio faltando alguns minutos pra começar o expediente.

– Que horas vocês vão sair? – ela indagou.

– As 10h30. Vamos ficar até o fim do dia resolvendo um caso. – respondeu – eu passo no seu departamento pra gente ir pra casa.

– Muito cuidado Rony essas batidas são tão perigosas.

– Fica tranquila, vai dar tudo certo. É só uma batida de rotina, nada demais.

– Mas mesmo assim eu me preocupo com vocês. – disse ela um pouco aflita – antes de vocês saírem eu passo lá; tenho que ver o Harry.

– Só o Harry que você quer ver? – brincou.

– Não, seu bobo! Você sabe que não é só ele que eu quero ver.

– Eu sei... Estou brincando, mas não esquece do que a gente combinou.

– Qualquer coisa eu te chamo – Mione repetiu a imposição do marido.

– Isso mesmo.

– Tá bom, daqui a pouco eu passo lá. Bom dia de trabalho!

– Pra você também. – Falou beijando a esposa.

Cada um foi para o seu departamento.

– Bom dia Harry.

– Bom dia Rony, como esta a Mione?

– Melhor. Ela vai passar aqui antes de sairmos... Como foi a tarde de ontem?

– Tranquilo, nada demais. Ficamos só fazendo relatórios.

– Eu fico te devendo por me cobrir ontem.

– Ate parece que você nunca me cobriu aqui. Principalmente quando a Gina tava grávida – disse ele agradecido – Ah lembrei! A Gina mandou eu chamar você e a Mione pra jantar na sexta.

– Claro que vamos, quando a Mione chegar a gente combina.

Hermione chegou em sua sala muito bem disposta.

– Bom dia Emily!

– Bom dia, a senhora esta melhor?

– Ah sim, hoje eu acordei muito bem... Já chegou a confirmação do Ministério da França?

– Confirmação?

– Da Reunião Anual dos Departamentos Internacionais, só falta o chefe de departamento de execução das leis da magia da frança confirmar a presença. – disse Mione estranhando o esquecimento da secretária – você mandou uma coruja pra ele há 15 dias, já deveria ter chegado a resposta.

– Ah é mesmo, desculpa, mas eu não lembrava. – disse tentando disfarçar a gafe – eu estou com alguns problemas na família... Mil desculpas, vou mandar outra coruja.

– Não precisa, eu resolvo isso. Você pode tirar o dia de folga pra resolver os seus problemas.

– Não precisa senhora.

– Eu faço questão! – ordenou a chefe – e hoje o dia está bem tranquilo. Então vá e aproveite a sua folga.

– Muito obrigada senhora, já que é assim eu já vou. – e antes de se despedir informou – eu acabei de fazer um chá pra senhora e deixei em cima da mesa. É o chá que a senhora gosta!

– Eu já te falei centenas de vezes que não precisa me chamar de senhora.

– Mas eu já me acostumei

– Você tem que me dar a receita desse seu chá, ele é ótimo!

– Segredo de família - Falou rindo.

– Ta bom, até amanha.

– Até amanha.

Hermione entrou na sua sala e abriu as cortinas. O dia estava frio, então ela resolveu acender a lareira. Depois sentou a sua mesa começando a beber o chá, pensativa...

"_Estranho essa confirmação ainda não ter chegado... _O departamento da frança é sempre o primeiro a confirmar e me pareceu que a Emily nem sabia do que eu estava falando."

– Deve ser os problemas da família dela... ela é uma ótima secretaria. – conclui Hermione mesmo ficando com a pulga atrás da orelha – A reunião é depois de amanha, não vai dar tempo de mandar uma coruja e esperar a confirmação. O dia tá tranquilo, eu vou aparatar lá a tarde e resolvo isso de uma vez.

Ela acabou de beber o chá saiu em direção ao departamento que o seu marido trabalha. Bateu na porta e ouviu uma voz bastante conhecida, que ela jamais confundiria.

– Pode Entrar.

Logo que abriu a porta pra entrar Hermione viu seu amigo indo na sua direção.

– Ah Mione! que saudades de você – Falou Harry abraçando a amiga.

– Também estava morrendo de saudades de você - disse retribuindo o abraço.

– A Gina me mandou intimar vocês a jantar lá em casa na sexta.

– A claro que vamos, eu estou morrendo de saudades da Gina e do meu afilhadinho – falou encarando o marido.

– Ér... Claro que sim, eu também estou com saudades da Gina e do me afilhado – disse ele abraçando a esposa pelas costas.

– Então sexta a gente sai junto daqui lá pra casa – disse Harry.

– Combinado. Vou deixar vocês trabalharem... Tenho que resolver um problema no Ministério da frança.

– Você vai na França? - indagou Rony num tom preocupado ainda abraçado a esposa.

– Não chegou a confirmação do Chefe de departamento da França pra Reunião Anual de Departamentos Internacional e sem ele vamos ter que cancelar a reunião.

– Porque você não manda a Emily resolver isso? Ontem você estava passando mal e hoje quer ir pra França - perguntou de frente pra esposa segurando sua mão.

– Eu dei folga pra ela hoje e estou bem Rony. Não se preocupe, se eu não estivesse bem não iria e é muito importante.

– Tem certeza?

– Absoluta! Eu volto bem rápido. – disse convicta – eu tenho que ir... Tomem cuidado, vocês dois.

– Nós sempre tomamos cuidado! – Rony e Harry falaram juntos.

– Boa sorte, até mais tarde! – beijou o marido e abraçou Harry.

– Obrigada Mione! até mais.

– Eu te acompanho até sua sala – falou Rony saindo da sala de mãos dadas com Mione. Antes de sair Hermione ainda acenou pra Harry que retribuiu o gesto.

– Você quer que eu vá com você?

– Não se preocupe amor, eu já não te falei mil vezes que esta tudo bem?

– Então você poderia ir de pó de flu ao invés de aparatar...

– Ta Bom... Eu vou de flu! Melhor assim?

– Seria melhor ainda se eu fosse com você – insistiu o marido.

– Você tem que trabalhar! – disse firme – e quando você chegar, já vou estar aqui pra gente ir pra casa juntos.

Chegando na sala de Hermione, Rony disse:

– Não vai esquecer de almoçar, viu?

– Eu vou almoçar com o Henry, o chefe do departamento.

– Hamm? Vai almoçar com quem?

– Não começa Ronald – disse a esposa rindo.

– Não começar com o que?

– Com esse seu ciúme bobo! Vou almoçar com ele pra gente ir adiantando umas pautas pra reunião. E isso não tem nada demais!

– Mas ele...

– Mas ele nada! – interrompeu ela – Ele é casado e mesmo que não fosse eu sou uma mulher casada, muito bem casada com um ruivo que me deixa louca e me faz perder a razão só de olhar nos meus olhos. E eu sou extremamente apaixonada por ele! - Falou lhe dando um selinho.

– O seu marido é um cara de sorte – disse dando lhe dando um beijo calmo cheio de amor.

– Muita sorte mesmo... – falou entre os lábios voltando a beija-lo.

Hermione começou a se afastas antes que esquecesse da vida e do trabalho:

– Eu tenho que ir e você também, Até mais tarde.

– Até, te amo!

– Assim como eu te amo, meu legume insensível

Eles riram juntos e Hermione entrou na lareira, pegou o pó de flu e disse:

– Ministério da Magia da França.

Rony a viu sumir na lareira desaparecendo entre as chamas verdes e saiu ao encontro de Harry pra fazerem mais uma batida de rotina. Hermione chegou no departamento de execução das leis da magia.

– Bom dia, o senhor Henry Bolt está? – Perguntou Hermione pra secretaria do departamento.

– Quem gostaria de falar com ele? - indagou a secretaria com um ar arrogante sem desviar os olhos da agenda de compromissos.

– Hermione Granger Weasley – disse Mione pausadamente.

A secretaria levantou os olhos da agenda rápido e com muita surpresa:

– Me.. Me des... desculpe senhora Weasley! Eu não percebi que era a senhora... – disse a secretária envergonhada com o que fez – Vou chamar o senhor David Francis, o novo chefe do departamento, o senhor Henry se aposentou. A senhora pode sentar aqui.

A secretaria saiu da sua mesa mostrando o sofá na sala de espera.

– Obrigada.

– O senhor David está em reunião, mas daqui a 20 minutos acaba. Vou avisar que a senhora está aqui, – disse ela nitidamente nervosa e se segurando para não pedir um autógrafo da heroína – é um prazer conhecer a senhora, nós devemos tanto a senhora, ao senhor Potter e o senhor Weasley, estávamos vivendo em um tempo sombrio... Eu tive que me esconder porque sou nascida trouxa, os sequestradores quase me apanharam. Tive muita sorte! Graças a vocês vivemos em paz.

– Foram tempos difíceis, mas deu tudo certo e nos tivemos ajuda muita. Se não fosse assim não teríamos conseguido – e logo Mione decidiu mudar de assunto, pois não queria lembrar da guerra – ér... Vou esperar acabar a reunião, não estou com pressa. Eu vim confirmar a presença dele na Reunião Anual de Departamentos Internacionais na sexta.

– Que estranho, eu mandei a confirmação há 10 dias assim que o senhor Henry se aposentou, no 2° dia do senhor David como chefe ele mandou confirmar a presença dele.

– Estranho mesmo deve ter extraviado, não dava tempo de mandar outro convite e esperar a confirmação por isso decidir vir aqui sem avisar.

– O Senhor David vai ficar feliz em conhecer a senhora, aceita beber alguma coisa? Um chá, suco de abobora, água?

– Chá seria ótimo, obrigada.

Hermione bebeu o chá e logo reunião acabou.

– A senhora já pode entrar. – disse a secretária.

– Obrigada.

Hermione foi guiada pela secretaria até a sala do chefe do departamento que era muito elegante e muito bem decorada, lembrava muito os antigos castelos medievais franceses. David aparentava ter por volta de 40 anos, baixo, barbudo e muito simpático.

– Bom dia senhora Weasley, que prazer finalmente conhecê-la! A bruxa mais inteligente de seu tempo, a mais nova chefe do departamento de execução das leis da magia de todos os tempos... – ele enumerou os feitos de Hermione com um ar saudosista – e sem contar o que vocês fizeram pra comunidade bruxa, o trio de ouro... O que eu devo a honra da sua presença?

– Bom dia senhor David Frances, prazer conhecê-lo, eu vim confirmar a presença do seu departamento na reunião anual...

– Eu pedi a secretaria pra confirmar a minha presença ha uns 10 dias – interrompeu ele.

– Ela me disse, deve ter extraviado apesar de não ser muito comum cartas se extraviar depois da queda de Voldemort.

– É verdade, mas está confirmado, será sexta às 10Horas?

– Sim e aproveitando que eu estou aqui tem uns projetos que eu queria te apresentar.

Os dois ficaram o resto do dia analisando projetos e adiantando os tópicos da reunião. Por volta das 18 horas Hermione se despediu de David, entrou na lareira e pegou o pó de flu:

– Ministério da Magia de Londres, departamento de execução das leis da magia!

Hermione saiu da lareira entre as chamas verdes e avistou alguém sentado no sofá da sua sala dormindo e se aproximou sentando ao seu lado.

– Acorda dorminhoco – falou sussurrando ao seu ouvido. Rony acordou assustado pulando do sofá.

– Que susto Hermione você demorou demais eu acabei cochilando.

– A gente estava resolvendo varias coisas pra sexta que nem vi a hora passar, foi tudo bem na batida de hoje?

– Tudo tranquilo, vamos pra casa?

– Vamos.

– Ha esqueci uma coisa...

– O que?

– Disso – exclamou Rony beijando a esposa.

Foram pra casa usando o pó de flu; Enquanto o marido tomava banho, Hermione preparou jantar e depois de 5minutos ele já estava arrumando a mesa para Hermione poder tomar seu banho. Eles jantaram foram logo pro quarto. Lá deitaram e ficaram conversando sobre o dia

– Como foi na França?

– O Henry se aposentou... Estranho ele não me falar nada porque a gente se dava tão bem, ele é um ótimo amigo. Vou mandar uma coruja pra ele amanhã, mas eu queria te perguntar uma coisa e quase eu esqueço, a minha memória anda tão ruim ultimamente.

– O que é amor? – falou Rony deitando a cabeça no colo da esposa. Ela levou a mão nos cabelos ruivos dele brincando com os fios.

– Vocês tem recebido alguma reclamação de correspondências sendo extraviadas? - Perguntou pensativa.

– Não. Depois que conseguimos prender todos os comensais esse tipo de problema acabou. Por quê?

– Isso é estranho. Tive que ir até a França porque não tinha chegado a confirmação da reunião de sexta, mas quando eu falei com a secretaria e com o novo chefe do departamento os dois disseram que mandaram a confirmação a 10 dias atrás.

– Isso é estranho mesmo. Eu vou olhar isso, pode ser algo sério as correspondências do ministério extraviadas, mas será que essa secretaria realmente mandou a confirmação? Ela pode ter esquecido e ter falado que mandou pra não ter problema.

– É mesmo. Ela me pareceu um pouco distante no trabalho, o Henry sempre falou que ela era meio desligada, mas era bem eficiente.

– Porque você deu folga pra Emily hoje?

– Ela me disse que estava com problemas em casa e como o dia estava tranquilo eu a dispensei. – Mione pensou um pouco e continuou – Quando eu falei da confirmação do ministério da França ela parecia nem saber do que eu estava falando e pode ser só impressão minha, mas ela anda diferente de umas semanas pra cá. Então ela merece uma folga, assim pode resolver os seus problemas... E depois da reunião vou dar uma semana de descanso pra ela.

– Você é uma ótima chefe, sempre pensando em todo mundo.

– Claro que sim! Me preocupo com todos e o que eu puder fazer, eu faço.

– Eu tenho tanto orgulho de você, tão inteligente, sempre pensa em todo mundo, tem um coração enorme – falou se levantando do colo da esposa e puxando a pra dar-lhe um abraço.

– Eu também tenho tanto orgulho de você Rony, e você me faz tão feliz – exclamou retribuindo o abraço e o beijando em seguida. Um beijo intenso onde exploravam cada centímetro da boca um do outro só se separaram pra respirar e se beijaram de novo e de novo. Tiveram mais uma daquelas noites maravilhosas de amor.

– Eu te amo Hermione Granger Weasley!

– Eu te amo Ronald Weasley!

E dormiram abraçados e felizes com o desejo saciado.

N/A: Grandes acontecimentos nos próximos capítulos

Agradecimentos especiais:

Mariana Arantes e Leleu_mione pelos comentários

Comentários são muito bem vindos.


	4. O Jantar

**O jantar**

A semana passou como um passe de mágica e um dia muito importante se anunciou; era sexta-feira, data da Reunião Anual de Departamentos de Execução das Leis da Magia. O Departamento de Londres era sempre o mais ativo e sempre tinha a resposta final em qualquer decisão, principalmente nos últimos 3 anos, pois que tinha como chefe de departamento uma mulher que mudou diversos aspectos no mundo bruxo; conseguiu acabar com a escravidão dos elfos domésticos; defendeu diversas criaturas mágicas; alterou diversas leis bruxas que favoreciam os bruxos de sangue puro; além de ser a mais jovem chefe de departamento da historia. Hermione Granger Weasley era respeitada entre todos os outros chefes de departamento, não só pelo seu passado no trio de ouro que derrotou as forças das trevas, mas pela sua força, garra, inteligência e coragem. Ela não tinha medo de enfrentar ninguém pra lutar pelo que achava certo e foi dessa forma que ela mudou o ministério da magia de Londres. Muitos diziam que Hermione seria futuramente Ministra da Magia de Londres, mas ela não pensava nisso, pelo menos por enquanto.

Já passavam das 22 horas e a reunião – que começara às 8horas – ainda não havia acabado. As reuniões anuais do departamento sempre eram assim: longas e cansativas. Eles discutiram sobre leis e outros tópicos democráticos até que finalmente resolveram todos os assuntos pendentes. Os chefes de departamentos já estavam saindo, então Hermione se despediu dos demais e se encaminhou para sua sala. Lá guardou os documentos no arquivo mágico que era pequeno ao ver, mas era ampliado por mágica – contendo mais de 15 mil pastas organizadas por data.

– Senhora Weasley, o seu marido veio procurá-la 3 vezes perguntando se a reunião ainda ia demorar – disse Emily.

– Ele sabe que essas reuniões demoram, são tantos assuntos pra resolver que eu pensei que só ia acabar amanha – desabafou Mione – eu to tão cansada que só penso em tomar um banho e dormir um ano inteiro.

– É a senhora me parece muito cansada mesmo – continuou a secretária – Eu tenho percebido isso durante a semana toda, mas não falei nada, porque toda véspera de reunião a senhora fica muito envolvida com trabalho e acho que a senhora esqueceu que tinha um compromisso hoje à noite.

– Hoje?

– Sim o seu marido falou de um jantar na casa do Sr. Potter.

– Por Merlin! Eu nem me lembrava disso! – exclamou a chefe – a Gina vai me matar. Vou pra lá agora.

Com um aceno de varinha ela arrumou os documentos em sua mesa.

– Boa noite Emily, tenha um bom fim de semana.

– Obrigada, Boa noite ate segunda.

Hermione entrou na lareira da sua sala pegou o Pó de Flu e disse:

– Casa dos Potters! – logo as chamas verdes a envolveram e ela saiu da lareira na sala da casa limpando as roupas.

– Ah, você chegou! Pensei que você nem vinha mais Hermione – falou a cunhada abraçando-a – Que saudades de você!

– Desculpa Gina, a reunião acabou muito tarde, eu também estava morrendo de saudades de você! – disse retribuindo o abraço.

– Você está com uma cara péssima, Mione, não deve ter comido nada o dia todo – afirmou – e falando nisso o Rony me contou que você não esteve muito bem esses dias.

– O seu irmão é muito exagerado, foi só uma indisposição – disse sentando no sofá em frente à lareira.

– Você sabe que ele anda muito preocupado.

– Eu sei. Por isso eu tô tomando mais cuidado, me alimentando bem... Não quero vê-lo preocupado. Ele tem que estar bem concentrado nessa vida de Auror.

– É verdade... Mas duvido que você tenha feito alguma refeição decente hoje, deve ter ficado o dia todo agüentando aqueles velhos chatos chefes de departamento.

– Gina! – exclamou com um falso tom de indignação.

– E é mentira por acaso?

– Não são todos velhos...

– Tá bom Hermione – interrompeu Gina – mas eu sei que não comeu nada só de olhar pra sua cara.

– Você me conhece mesmo.

– Claro que conheço... Conheço tanto que sabia que você ia chegar tarde por isso estamos te esperando pra jantar.

– Ah, Gina não precisava me esperar – disse comovida – vocês devem estar morrendo de fome.

– Não, eu preparei um lanche pros meninos e aproveitamos o tempo pra jogar quadribol no jardim, se você tivesse chegado mais cedo poderia ter jogado com a gente – falou Gina rindo da cara que Hermione fazia.

– Então foi bom eu ter me atrasado.

As duas riram e caminharam para o jardim onde Harry e Rony estavam tão entretidos no jogo de xadrez que nem viram as meninas os observando.

– Xeque mate.

– Ah! De novo Rony...

– É Potter, você me deve 10 Galeões – disse Rony orgulhoso de sua habilidade no jogo.

– Desse jeito vou ficar falido – reclamou o homem com a cicatriz em forma de raio – eu nunca ganho.

– Que isso Harry? Você ganhou a primeira partida – falou rindo.

– Você pensa que eu não sei que me deixou ganhar só pra a gente jogar outra partida valendo galeões - afirmou com um tom indignado, mas rindo.

- Eu? Que isso Harry? Nunca faria isso com o meu melhor amigo – disse rindo.

– Ronald você quer falir o meu marido? e como vão ficar os meus futuros filhos? – indagou Gina entrando na brincadeira.

Rony fez uma cara feia, que logo se desfez quando viu Hermione ao lado de Gina.

– Você sempre ciumento, não é Sr. Weasley? Eles são casados, daqui a pouco a casa vai estar cheia de crianças.

– Nem me lembre disso Mione, não quero nem pensar o que esses dois fazem quando estão sozinhos.

– Garanto que o mesmo que a gente – sussurrou Hermione no ouvido do marido, que ficou vermelho na mesma hora e logo trocou de assunto.

– Você demorou, eu pensei que nem vinha mais - disse beijando a esposa.

– Essas reuniões demoram. Ainda bem que outra dessas só no próximo ano... Eu to morta de cansaço – falou abraçando o marido de lado descansando a cabeça em seu pescoço.

– Hunrum – resmungou Rony para o casal que se agarrava em sua frente.

–Ah Rony deixa de ser chato – falou Gina ainda agarrada em Harry. O ruivo ainda bufou duas vezes antes deles se desgrudarem.

– Oi Mione – disse Harry indo ao encontro da amiga.

– Ei Harry! - exclamou Hermione abraçando o amigo.

– Então vamos comer? Eu to morrendo de fome – indagou o marido de Mione.

– Você vive com fome Rony.

Todos riram e foram jantar. Já era perto da meia noite, Hermione elogiou varias vezes a comida da cunhada falando que ela tinha o mesmo dom pra cozinha que a sua sogra Molly Weasley. Os quatro conversaram no sofá da sala por mais umas duas horas, quando Hermione acabou caindo no sono no colo do marido.

– Acho que já vamos essa mocinha aqui – disse apontando pra Mione – apagou... Essa semana foi corrida pra ela, essas reuniões são muito importantes. Que bom que só acontecem uma vez por ano.

– Ela tem passado bem? – perguntou Harry.

– Sim, depois daquele dia não aconteceu mais nada. A fiz prometer que, se sentir qualquer coisa de novo, eu a levaria ao Medico.

– É bom ficar de olho... Nós sabemos como a Hermione é teimosa – disse Gina.

– Muito teimosa... Estamos indo, na próxima semana vocês estão convidados a jantar lá em casa.

– Claro que nós vamos irmãozinho.

– Obrigado pelo jantar, boa noite! – agradeceu Rony – ah Harry, você me deve 10 Galeões!

Antes que Harry pudesse reclamar Rony desaparatou carregando Hermione no colo. Quando a colocou na cama, viu aqueles olhos cor de chocolate o observando.

– Acordou dorminhoca?

– Eu não sou dorminhoca, só tô um pouco cansada.

– Claro você se mata de trabalhar – falou Rony deitando ao lado da esposa.

– Essa semana foi um pouco puxada, eu nem lembrava do jantar na casa do Harry quem me avisou foi a Emily, a minha memória esta péssima - falou Hermione contornando o rosto do esposo com um dedo.

– Não foi só do jantar que você esqueceu essa semana – afirmou Rony com um olhar triste.

– O que mais eu esqueci?

– Vou te dar uma dica – disse Rony pegando a mão de Hermione que contornava o seu rosto e colocou em seu coração.

– Não meu amor! Nunca esqueço de você... Você está em tudo, nos meus sonhos, nos meus planos, está em todos os meus desejos – exclamou Mione com muita convicção e com os olhos cheios de lagrimas – eu te amei ontem, te amo hoje e sempre vou te amar.

Estas lágrimas que se tornaram de felicidade quando Rony disse que a amava do mesmo jeito.

– Eterno enquanto dure tem um final, mas o nosso amor é atemporal e não tem fim – disse Rony.

– O que aconteceu com aquele garoto com o emocional do tamanho de uma colher de chá?

– Ele deixou de existir quando você me beijou em meio a Guerra – disse olhando nos olhos de Hermione – mudei por você, pra você e com você. Eu te amo minha irritante sabe-tudo.

– Assim como eu te amo, meu legume insensível.

Depois de declararem tanto amor, se beijaram. Um beijo inocente que depois de um tempo ficou mais exigente, explorando onde demonstrava amor, paixão, cumplicidade, ternura... Eram tantos sentimentos que se misturavam tornando esse beijo especial, não que os outros não fossem, mas esse era também um beijo de saudade; pois naquela semana Hermione trabalhara como louca e não tivera muito tempo de namorar.

– Eu vou tomar banho pra relaxar um pouco, acho que nunca estive tão cansada – falou Hermione se levantando da cama.

– Ótima idéia! – exclamou Rony a segurando pelo braço trazendo-a de volta pra cama roubando um beijo rápido e pegando-a no colo indo em direção a banheira da suíte – Eu vou com você, também preciso de um banho.

– Precisa de banho...? Posso estar cansada, mas ainda consigo ver segundas intenções nessa frase Ronald Weasley – afirmou Hermione tentando parecer seria mais rindo com ele.

– Segundas, terceiras, quartas e quintas intenções, meu amor! - confirmou Rony com um sorriso malicioso.

Mas as segundas intenções de Rony ficaram pra trás quando ele percebeu que sua esposa estava fraca e cansada demais pra concretizar seus desejos. Os dois entraram na banheira juntos; a água estava morna, a espuma alta, o cheiro de sais e ervas era tranquilizante; ele massageou as costas da esposa que ficou menos tensa. Namoraram um tempo. Rony a puxou deitando a sobre seu peito e ficou acariciando os seus cabelos castanhos; depois de alguns minutos ele a chamou:

– Amor! Vamos sair antes que você dissolva na água, estamos há muito tempo aqui.

Mas Hermione não saiu da posição em que estava.

– Mione você dormiu de novo? Mione?

Como não teve resposta, ele virou o rosto da esposa para olhá-la. Tomou um susto quando viu que a água estava vermelha. Hermione parecia dormir, mas do seu nariz escorria uma quantidade alarmante de sangue. Rony tentou acordá-la, mas foi em vão, ela não respondia mesmo tendo um sono muito leve. Seu coração disparou. O ruivo teve medo e lembrou daquele pesadelo que há semanas o atormentava. Então a razão veio muito rapidamente e ele tirou-a da água e a secou com um toque de varinha; depois pegou um lenço para limpar o sangue que escorria; vestiu a sua esposa e colocou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente. Pegou-a no colo e desaparatou.


	5. Duas doses e meia de aflição

Duas doses e meia de aflição

Rony aparatou aflito no ST. Mungus e, antes que ele pensasse em pedir ajuda, dois Medibruxos aparataram ao seu lado. O primeiro era Antony Dorf – um homem de meia idade, olhos muito verdes, com a barba por fazer – e a segunda era uma mulher jovem, loira de olhos azuis, Keyth Moss.  
>– O que aconteceu Sr. Weasley? – perguntou Antony que já conhecia Rony das muitas vezes que ia cuidar de algum ferimento sofrido nas batidas.<p>

– A minha esposa desmaiou. – disse colocando Hermione na cama de um dos quartos da emergência. Enquanto a jovem medibruxa Keyth cuidava de Hermione, Antony conversava com Rony:  
>– É a primeira vez que ela desmaia?<p>

– Não é a segunda vez.

– Ela apresentou algum outro sintoma?

– Hoje, ela só falou que estava muito cansada, mas da primeira vez que ela desmaiou ela sentiu dor de cabeça, tontura, não queria comer, mas essa semana ela estava muito bem, só cansada por trabalhar demais.

– Você pode esperar lá fora Senhor Weasley, vamos fazer alguns exames pra ver o que esta acontecendo com ela, quando tivermos acabado eu te chamo.

Rony ficou relutante em sair do quarto.

– São só alguns minutos Senhor Weasley e depois você pode entrar. – falou Keyth o acompanhando ate a 30 minutos, que para Rony foram uma eternidade. Ele andava de um lado pro outro no corredor perto da porta onde sua esposa estava e quando não aquentava mais de ansiedade Keyth abriu a porta do quarto e o chamou.

– Pode entrar Sr. Weasley.

Rony entrou no quarto. Hermione dormia. Ele reparou que ela estava com mais cor do que quando chegou.

– Sr Weasley nós fizemos todos os exames possíveis e até um exame trouxa de sangue que adotamos nos últimos tempos aqui e a sua esposa não tem nada, ela apresenta apenas um começo de anemia provavelmente por não se alimentar direito, mas tirando isso ela não tem nada.

– Mas porque ela desmaiou? – indagou Rony sentando na beira da cama levando a mão no rosto da esposa.

– Isso não é normal. Uma mulher jovem como ela e sem históricos de problemas de saúde apresentar esses sintomas. Os exames mostram que ela goza de plena saúde, mas pode ser algo emocional. Eu sei que a sua esposa trabalha demais e chefiar um departamento não é nada fácil, o meu pai é chefe do departamento de criaturas mágicas, ele assumiu o cargo quando a sua esposa trocou de departamento, ele vive estressado é muito trabalho, mas o departamento da sua esposa é ainda mais trabalhoso ela precisa de ferias.

– Ha três anos eu falo com ela sobre ferias e ela nunca me ouve, mas eu vou convencê-la.

– Eu dei uma poção do sono para ela descansar. Vai acordar somente à tarde ou à noite. – explicou Keyth – você pode leva-la pra casa. Dê pra ela essa poção todos os dias pela manha e é muito importante que se alimente bem e nas horas certas pra acabar com a anemia. Qualquer problema traga ela aqui e convença a tirar férias, vai ser melhor.– Obrigada Antony, obrigada Keyth vocês são ótimos.

– Por nada é o mínimo que podemos fazer por vocês agora vão descansar e aproveitar o fim de semana – disse Antony.

Rony aparatou em casa com Hermione, colocou-a na cama, trocou sua roupa por uma camisola de renda branca deitou ao seu lado e finalmente o sono o venceu.  
>Teve um fim de noite calmo, sem sonhos. Acordou quase ao meio dia e Hermione ainda dormia; Ele ficou zelando o seu sono por um tempo, então levantou, fez alguns feitiços domésticos e até se aventurou a preparar o almoço. Depois de muito trabalho e confusão na cozinha o almoço ficou pronto, Rony até ficou satisfeito com o resultado. Logo, arrumou a bagunça, deixando tudo limpo e organizado, tomou banho e voltou pra cama esperando Hermione acordar. Ela se virou como se procurasse o marido, aconchegou-se em no peito dele e continuou dormindo. Rony a abraçou e acabou dormindo novamente.<br>Hermione acordou já passava das 17h00, tentou sair dos braços de Rony e levantar da cama, mas foi atinginda por uma tontura e voltou a deitar fechando os olhos e colocando as mãos no rosto.

– Você está sentindo alguma coisa? – Perguntou Rony acordando.

– Tirando o fato que o quarto esta girando, eu estou bem – respondeu Hermione ainda com as mãos no rosto.

– Isso é normal você esta dormindo a quase 16 horas, você desmaiou ontem enquanto a gente estava na banheira.

Hermione tirou as mãos do rosto e virou em direção ao marido olhando-o confusa, mas o gesto não foi uma boa ideia, o quarto ainda girava ela voltou a fechar os olhos e colocar a mão no roto.

– Eu te levei ao St Mungus e contei que você já tinha desmaiado uma vez semana passada e...

– Duas vezes na verdade, mas eu não te contei pra você não ficar preocupado – interrompeu Hermione.

– Você não deveria ter feito isso, eu quero saber tudo o que acontece – afirmou Rony começando a ficar tenso – eu não quero dividir com você só os momentos bons, eu quero estar presente nos momentos ruins também. Me promete que não vai esconder mais nada de mim?

Rony tirando a mão de Hermione do rosto fazendo-a olhar pra abre os olhos e fita aquele olhar azul esperando uma resposta, leva a mão no rosto dele e responde:

– Prometo! Eu devia ter te contado, mas não dei importância e não quero preocupar você. Me desculpe!

– Desculpo, mas você tem que fazer uma coisa pra mim e eu não aceito não como resposta – disse ele com uma expressão seria.– Tá bom, o que você quer?

– O Medibruxo fez vários exames ontem em você e disse que não tem nada além de um inicio de anemia; que você tem que tomar aquela poção todas as manhãs – falou apontando a poção em cima do criado-mudo próximo a cama – E também vai ter que se alimentar bem de agora em diante; ele aconselhou que você tirasse férias.

– Eu não posso tirar ferias agora Rony! Tenho muito trabalho, estamos elaborando uma nova lei de restrição de magia – exclamou Mione indignada com o conselho do MediBruxo – tirar ferias agora seria impossível.

Rony já previra uma discussão e não seria bom deixar a esposa irritada agora.

– Você prometeu Hermione.

– Eu não sabia que era isso que você queria.

– Mas é para o seu próprio bem! – afirmou com convicção o marido – você trabalha demais e isso esta te fazendo mal. O próprio medibruxo falou isso, por favor faça isso por mim, eu posso tirar ferias também vamos ter uma segunda lua de mel.

Hermione analisou a proposta em silencio e depois disse:

– Huum... Segunda lua de mel... Tá bom eu vou tirar férias, mas você precisa me dar um tempo pra deixar o departamento em ordem.

– Quanto tempo?

– Um mês.

– 15 dias e sem negociação.

– ok, tá bom! Você me pedindo assim como eu poderia negar.

– Essa é a primeira discussão nossa que eu ganho – disse ele lhe dando um beijo.

– Isso não foi uma discussão Rony, foi apenas um pequeno impasse. – falou ela retribuindo o beijo.

– Vem, vamos almoçar, ou melhor, jantar. A partir de hoje eu vou ficar de olho no que a senhora anda comendo.– Eu não sou mais criança Ronald! Sei cuidar de mim...

– Sabe, Sabe... Você só sabe de duas coisas Hermione: Ler e Trabalhar.

– Eu te garanto que não sei só isso! – afirmou a sabe-tudo, que com um olhar malicioso completou – Há outras coisas que sei fazer muito bem.

– E o que seriam essas outras coisas? – indagou o ruivo, fingindo não entender sobre o que falavam.

– Algo relacionando ao que fizemos essa semana.

– É mesmo eu retiro o que eu disse. – exclamou ele – você sabe três coisas: ler, trabalha e f...

Hermione o interrompeu com um beijo, e prontamente foi correspondida. Rony a pegou no colo levou para a sala de jantar onde já estava tudo preparado e com um feitiço simples, a comida apareceu na mesa.  
>– Você fez isso tudo?<p>

– Fiz e arrumei tudo depois. – disse ele, orgulhoso.

– E por sinal essa comida esta ótima! Você teve ajuda, não teve? – perguntou Mione.

– Como você sabe? – falou com a boca cheia.

– Esqueceu que eu sou uma sabe-tudo? – brincou.

– Sei. Foi a Gina que contou, não foi? mas ela só me ensinou algumas coisas. – afirmou indignado – o mérito é somente meu!

– Ela meio que comentou que você teve umas aulas com ela. – falou rindo da expressão indignada do marido.

– Por Merlin Hermione! Os meus irmão não podem saber que eu ando tendo aulas de culinária, eles nunca mais me deixariam em paz! Você tem que prometer que não vai contar nada.

– Claro meu amor esse vai ser um segredo entre nós quatro.

– QUATRO? Ahh Não, o Harry já sabe! – exclamou um pouco surpreso e um pouco apavorado – a Gina não sabe mesmo guardar segredo.

Eles terminaram o jantar rindo. Hermione se divertiu com o medo de Rony de que seus irmão descobrisse que ele estava tendo aulas de culinária com Gina. Depois subiram para o quarto, ligaram a televisão – um objeto trouxa que Rony aprendeu a gostar muito.

– Me lembre de agradecer a Gina – disse a esposa – ela é uma ótima professora.

– Na verdade eu que sou um ótimo aluno. – falou abraçando a esposa que logo retribuiu o carinho. Acabaram adormecendo assim: um nos braços do outro.

O fim de semana passou rápido e o casal não saiu de casa. Rony estava sempre de olho na alimentação de Hermione que ficava irritada com aquela preocupação exagerada, mas ele estava tentando a todo custo evitar brigas, assim, ela não teria desculpas pra não tirar ferias.

– Essa poção tem um gosto horrível! – exclamou ela.

– É. Mas mesmo com o gosto ruim você tem que tomar todos os dias.  
>– Eu não vou te esperar, tenho que chegar mais cedo ao ministério – disse a esposa – vou falar com o Kingley para ele arrumar alguém pra ficar no meu lugar, pois vou tirar férias.<p>

Ao ouvir Hermione falando de ferias, Rony estampou um sorriso enorme em seu rosto e afirmou:

– Eu pensei que a gente ainda teria que brigar muito por causa disso.

– Eu prometi Rony! Eu sempre cumpro as minhas promessas e principalmente as que se direcionam a você.

– A minha semana acaba de ficar perfeita, vou tirar ferias com a minha esposa vamos... Onde nos vamos?

– Já que você me intimou a tirar ferias, eu vou escolher onde vamos! – sentenciou Mione.

– Me parece uma ótima troca.

– Tenho que ir, bom dia amor - falou o beijando.

– Pra você também, eu te pego pro almoço.

Depois de se despedirem Hermione aparatou no ministério. o Ministro ficou muito feliz comas ferias da sua chefe de departamento preferida – ele mesmo já tinha pedido pra ela tirar ferias mas ela sempre teimosa não ouvia. Em seguida do rápido café com Kingley, Hermione se despediu e saiu da sala do ministro esbarrando com sua secretaria na entrada do elevador. Ela parecia meio transtornada.

– Tudo bem Emily?

– Tudo ótimo! – respondeu a secretária – Eu tenho que encontrar a minha irmã que chegou de viagem hoje, mas antes das 9 estou de volta... A senhora chegou cedo.

– Eu vim mais cedo pra falar com o ministro. Vou tirar ferias.

Emily olhou assustada pra sua chefe.  
>– Não me olhe assim Emily a idéia não foi minha! Eu nem queria tirar ferias agora, nós temos tanta coisa pra resolver, mas prometi ao Rony. Então eu tenho 15 dias pra colocar tudo em ordem e um substituto vai ficar aqui.<p>

– A senhora deve mesmo tirar ferias. Já tem 3 ferias vencidas, mas nós vamos sentir falta da senhora.

– Que isso Emily? são só alguns dias...  
>Emily saiu do elevador. Hermione desceu até o 3º andar o ministério que ainda estava vazio, entrou em sua sala e em sua mesa já se encontrava uma pilha de documentos para serem analisados e uma xícara de chá que Hermione tanto gostava – receita secreta de Emily passada de mãe para filha.<p>

A manhã passou rápido com tanto trabalho que Hermione nem percebeu que se aproximava a hora do almoço. Emily comunicou a sua chefe que teria um julgamento de um possível comensal da morte e que o Ministro solicitou a presença dela no juri ás 13 horas.

– Eu vou aproveitar pra almoçar mais cedo, esses julgamentos duram horas.

– Eu vou levar os documentos pro Ministro, a senhora quer que eu passe no quartel e avise o Sr. Weasley?

– Por favor Emily, diga que vou sair dentro de 1 hora, obrigada.

Hermione continuou organizado os documentos e se preparando pro julgamento. Em sua mesa sua xícara, antes vazia, já estava novamente cheia com seu chá favorito. 

– _O que eu faria sem a Emily? não tem uma secretaria melhor... tão dedicada._ – pensou Hermione.

Enquanto tomava o chá, ela planejava onde seria o melhor lugar pra tirar ferias. Havia só tinha duas semanas pra organizar tudo e estava decidida em resolver o destino da viagem ainda hoje.

– O Sr. Ronald disse que está saindo agora para dar uma batida e que infelizmente a senhora vai ter que almoçar sozinha – disse Emily, interrompendo os pensamentos de Mione – e pediu pra lembrar a senhora de comer direito.

– Ah como se eu fosse criança e não soubesse o que comer. – reclamou.

– Ele falou que a senhora ia falar isso ele pediu pra lembra-lá que a senhora tinha prometido.

– Eu e as minhas promessas... Vai ser até bom ele não poder almoçar comigo, vou aproveitar pra resolver coisas da viagem – afirmou Hermione – eu já vou Emily, obrigada pelo chá.

– Por nada, bom almoço.

– Pra você também. 

Hermione saiu do ministério, chegou em casa almoçou, pegou o notebook; procurou um bom site de viagens; escolheu o destino e; fechou o pacote de viagem. Eles passariam 15 dias na praia no Rio de Janeiro e os outros 15 dias ela deixaria o esposo decidir. Resolvido o destino da viagem, Hermione voltou ao ministério, seria uma tarde longa e cansativa de julgamento.

Tratava-se do caso do Sr. Hebert Willians, acusado de torturar e matar os bruxos Anne Carter e Josh Carter.

– Sr. Willians afirma ter torturado e matado o Sr. e Sra. Carter? – perguntou um promotor.

– Sim eu torturei e matei aqueles sangues-sujos nojentos pelo mero prazer de ver o sangue ruim deles escorrendo de seus corpos. Não tenho o mínimo de arrependimento e faria tudo de novo, essa raça de imundos não deveria ter magia, muito menos serem chamados de bruxos. Eles são a escoria do nosso mundo, mas pelo menos agora graças a mim existem dois a menos e em breve serão três. – confessou Willians, um homem de boa aparência, de meia idade, cabelos negros, olhos castanhos e um sorriso debochado no rosto.– O que você quer dizer? Existe mais uma vitima Willians? – perguntou o Ministro da magia.

Willians havia sido capturado na última batida de Harry e Rony. Estava sendo procurado a pouco mais de um mês e foi encontrado escondido em uma cabana velha no interior de Londres, lugar isolado aparentemente abandonado. Na cabana havia vários livros muito antigos da arte das trevas, muitas poções e artefatos suspeitos. No julgamento, Willians estava sobre efeito de Veritaserum não tinha outra opção a não ser a falar a verdade.

– Ainda não, mas em breve mais uma sangue-ruim vai deixar de existir. – disse olhando diretamente pra Hermione que estava na primeira fileira do juri. imediatamente após o contato visual com Willians soltou uma gargalhada nesse momento a esposa de Rony sentiu cada pelo do seu corpo se arrepiar e seu coração bater aflito.

– Quem é a 3° possível vitima Willians? – indagou o Ministro, mas Willians não chegou a responder só ria de tudo e de todos.

– Responda Willians!

– Eu não tenho culpa nessa 3° vitima, pelo menos não diretamente, só atendi um pedido de uma velha amiga.

– Seja específico, o que você fez? Quem te encomendou? E quem é a vitima?

– Uma po... Uma po...çao.

Willians não chegou a terminar a frase, começou a tossir; sangue escorria pelo seu nariz e ouvidos. Apesar de estar morrendo ele ainda ria de todos, era uma cena decadente de se ver: um homem morrendo e se divertindo com a sua situação. Ele se ajoelhou no chão encarou mais uma vez Hermione que estava totalmente desconcertada com a situação.

– Te... Te... ve...jo no... no inferno! – falou se engasgando no próprio sangue, riu mais uma vez até que o sorriso abandonou seu rosto; seus olhos estavam estáticos; mais uma batida de coração e a vida deixou o corpo já estirado no chão. Podia se ouvir varias vozes na bagunça da sala de julgamento.

– Cadê o medibruxo? ele não pode morrer sem nos falar sobre o que era a encomenda. – a voz do ministro se fazia notar dentre as varias outras.

– É tarde demais ele esta morto! – o medibruxo declarou em meio a toda essa confusão de vozes e bruxos correndo de um lado pro outro. Já Hermione, ao contrário de todos, estava sentada totalmente paralisada na 3° cadeira da 1° fileira dos jurados.

– Hermione, Hermione, está tudo bem? Hermione? – perguntou Harry que estava sentado ao lado da amiga. Ele também participava dos julgamentos sendo o chefe dos Aurores.

– Harry, você ouviu o que ele disse e como ele olhava pra mim? Só podia estar falando de mim. – respondeu nervosa.

– Hermione olha pra mim. Esse Willians tem problemas de cabeça, ele é doido! – o amigo tentou tranquilizá-la – ficou muitos anos internado num Hospital da Bélgica. Não se preocupe com isso e além disso ele está morto. Não pode mais fazer mal à mais ninguém.

– Eu sei Harry, mas quando ele falou aquelas coisas eu senti que era pra mim.

– Vamos esquecer isso Mione, acabou! – finalizou Harry – vamos pra casa descansar. Ficamos a tarde toda aqui e vimos um cara morrer na nossa frente, o melhor a se fazer é apagar tudo isso e pensar só nas coisas boas, ok? boas como um cara ruivo te olhando lá da porta.

Rony que estava encostado na porta, a sala estava praticamente vazia já tinham levado o corpo e encerrado o julgamento – algo que Hermione nem percebeu.

– Você tem toda razão Harry, vamos sair daqui. – disse Hermione se levantando e saindo da sala de encontro ao esposo que estava a sua espera com um sorriso no rosto. Ela sorriu de volta, mas era um sorriso automático; sua cabeça estava longe pensando em tudo o que Willians disse e como os seus olhos se encontraram. Ela sabia que ele falava com ela, mas quem? Quem iria encomendar uma poção? Que poção seria essa? E, principalmente, porque?

O porquê poderia ser muitas coisas, algum comensal revoltado que ainda seguia os passos de Voldemort e queria exterminar os nascidos trouxas; alguém que teve algum parente comensal preso ou morto e queria vingança...

Ela não sabia o motivo, mas tinha certeza que Willians falava com ela.


	6. Poções e runas das trevas

Poções e runas das trevas

O dia amanheceu frio e chuvoso em Londres e Ronald estava tendo mais uma noite difícil.

– NÃO! - o ruivo acordou assustado.

– O que foi? O que aconteceu? - perguntou Hermione, que acordara com o grito do marido.

– Eu tive um pesadelo.

Hermione sentou na cabeceira da cama puxando Rony pro seu colo. Ela esperou que ele tomasse iniciativa de contar o que tinha sonhado brincando com os cabelos ruivos do esposo.

– Hermione nessas ultimas semanas eu tenho tido um sonho terrível - o marido quebrou o silêncio - que vive se repetindo... sempre a mesma coisa e depois eu não consigo mais dormir.

– É o mesmo daquele dia que eu não deixei você contar?

– Sim Mione é sempre tão escuro e frio e você... você está morta! - gaguejou o marido - isso não pode ser normal! Eu sei que você não acredita nessas coisas, mas eu acho que isso pode ser algum sinal... aviso... eu não sei, mas é alguma coisa.

– Rony olha só, você teve um pesadelo que foi terrível e com certeza você ficou com isso na cabeça - tentou esclarecer– e por você ficar pensando nisso acabou sonhando outras vezes.

– Ah Hermione não vem com esse papo de achar uma explicação lógica! Isso não esta certo. - disse levantando da cama andando de um lado pro outro impaciente. Hermione levantou e segurou o marido. – Hermione me promete você vai tomar cuidado.

Hermione abriu a boca pra reclamar, mas foi interrompida:

– Só me promete Mione! - implorou Rony - por favor faz isso por mim!

– Eu já te disse, são apenas sonhos!– exclamou Mione - mas eu prometo. Vou tomar cuidado seja lá com o que, mas eu prometo. Agora tire isso da cabeça e comece a pensar onde vamos passar as nossas ferias.

Hermione já havia escolhido os seus 15 dias, agora falta Rony decidir os outros 15.

– Você não vai mesmo me dizer que lugar você escolheu? - disse ele curioso.

– Não! - afirmou ela - é surpresa! O que posso dizer é que você vai gostar muito do lugar.

– Qualquer lugar que estiver com você ao meu lado eu gosto. - falou abraçando a esposa.

Eles ficaram um tempo conversando e planejando as ferias; tomaram café e; foram trabalhar.

Hermione estava cheia de trabalho como sempre e, logo, sua secretaria trouxe um chá, ela tomou e continuou o trabalho. Tinha centenas de relatórios pra ler e sua cabeça doía; não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho; por mais que se esforçasse as letras se embaralhavam na sua frente. Ela começava ver tudo em dobro, parecia que tinha bebido uma caixa de whisky de fogo. Então chamou sua secretaria:

– Emily eu vou embora, não estou me sentindo bem. - disse a chefe - você poderia avisar ao Ronald que fui pra casa, por favor? Eu ia escrever um memorando, mas estou vendo tudo embaçado.

– Claro Sra. Weasley.

– Obrigada Emily.

Hermione se despediu da secretaria e foi pra casa por pó de flu, mas a viagem só fez agravar o seu estado. Ela pensou em tomar um banho, fazer uma poção e depois tentar dormir pra melhorar. Mas sentia se cada vez mais fraca, então lembrou que não tinha tomado a poção que o medibruxo receitou. Mione começou a subir as escadas lentamente apoiando a mão no corrimão, a escada nunca pareceu tão grande - quanto mais ela subia mais degraus pareciam ter pra subir -, ela ofegava como tivesse corrido uma maratona, a cabeça latejava, sentia tontura atrás de tontura. Faltavam apenas 3 degraus. Nunca demorara tanto pra subir aquela escada. Finalmente ela chegou ao topo, o que pareceu ser uma eternidade apesar de serem apenas 21 níveis, quando pisou o ultimo degrau tudo o que ela sentia se intensificou. Uma dor aguda a atingiu no lado esquerdo do peito, e esta lhe tirou as suas ultimas forças e sugou o ar dos seus pulmões. Em um último gesto, Mione levou a mão direita no coração e caiu, rolando escada a baixo; o barulho foi alto, cada degrau que batia podia se ouvir um som de algo se quebrando. Em poucos instantes tinha rolado todos os degraus e chegado aos pés da escada e sangue escorria por um corte profundo na cabeça, sentia dores por todo o corpo e respirava com dificuldade. O coração estava não sabia se estava consciente ou não, mas viu um filme passar em sua frente... tão rápido... tão intenso... Viu toda sua vida passar na sua frente desde a infância: o dia que recebeu a carta de Hogwarts e descobriu que era uma bruxa; quando conheceu o seu melhor amigo Harry Potter e seu grande amor Ronald Weasley (tudo por causa de um sapo que procurava de um menino que tinha acabado de conhecer e que se chamava Neville); o chapéu seletor quando a selecionou pra Grifinoria; Rony a chamando de pesadelo e depois a salvando do trasgo com o feitiço que ela tinha lhe ensinado; quando ele arriscou sua vida no jogo de xadrez; quando foi petrificada; quando salvaram Sirius e Bicuço da morte; o ciúmes de Rony com o Victor e o baile que ela queria ter ido com Rony; as milhares de brigas e reconciliações que tiveram ao decorrer dos anos; quando Rony namorou Lila Brown; quando ele foi envenenado e inconsciente chamava o seu nome; quando ele foi embora e voltou durante a caça as horcruxes; quando Rony a salvou de Bellatrix e; a cena mais importante da sua juventude, o beijo que deu em Rony em meio a guerra e o medo de não terem uma outra chance - ela o amava desde sempre e não pensava em nada além de sentir aqueles lábios - ; o fim da guerra e como a família Weasley sofreu e tentou seguir em frente depois da morte de Fred; o retorno de seus pais; a fama que tiveram por ter derrotado Voldemort; o seu último ano em Hogwarts, que foi muito diferente dos outros 6 anos anteriores sem seus 2 melhores amigos; seu primeiro trabalho no ministério no departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas e como acabara com a escravidão dos elfos doméstico e se tornara chefe do departamento em menos de 1 ano; o casamento com o seu grande amor Ronald Weasley; quando tornou a mais nova chefe de departamento de execução das leis da magia da historia... Era uma mulher feliz, chegou onde queria em pouquíssimo tempo e tinha um marido que a amava muito, assim como ela o amava. Hermione viu todas essas cenas passando muito rápido em sua cabeça. Tantas dificuldades, mas tantas felicidades também. Tantos momentos memoráveis, mas só conseguia pensar em uma coisa nessa hora: Ronald Weasley.

No ministério, Ron havia acabado de chegar de uma batida com Harry. Eles estavam entretidos falando em como tinham pego os dois comensais fugitivos.

– Dois a menos pra atormentar o mundo. - disse o menino que sobreviveu.

– É Harry, tomara que apodreçam em Azkaban. - exclamou Rony pegando um copo de água.

– Eu vou pegar o depoimento deles, você vem comigo? - perguntou Harry, mas o amigo não respondeu. Estava pálido e com os olhos estáticos e, de repente, deixou o copo cair e se espatifar no chão. - Rony? Rony? o que aconteceu?

– Eu tenho que achar a Mione tem alguma coisa errada! - disse ele apavorado.

– O que tem a Mione? - indagou sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

– Não sei explicar Harry! Tenho que ver ela. - disse ansioso - Eu vou na sala dela e já volto.

Rony nem esperou Harry falar e saiu em direção a sala da esposa que era no mesmo andar do quartel general dos aurores.

– Oi Emily a Mione esta aqui? - falou Rony preocupado.

– Não Sr. Weasley. - respondeu a secretária - ela está numa reunião só a noite ela volta.

– Obrigada Emily!

Rony saiu do departamento das leis da magia pensando:

"_Reunião? a Mione não me falou de reunião nenhuma essa semana, e porque eu sinto um aperto aqui dentro? tem alguma coisa errada"._

De volta ao quartel dos Aurores ele disse:

– Harry eu vou aparatar em casa.

– A Mione esta bem?

– A secretaria falou que ela está numa reunião.

– Então o que você vai fazer em casa?

– Não sei. Só sei que preciso ir pra casa - afirmou muito preocupado - Eu não demoro!

– Você tá estranho Ron, vou com você!

– Não precisa Harry, eu já volto.

Rony foi pro saguão do ministério onde podia aparatar. Ele desaparatou direto no quarto, estava tudo silencioso. Não sabia porque estava em casa, mas sentia que devia estar do quarto passou pelo corredor e quando ia descer a escada paralisou. Sentiu um aperto no coração. Agora ele sabia o porque tinha que ver Hermione e porque dele estar em casa. Quando o choque passou ele correu como nunca em sua vida, descia a escada de 3 em 3 degraus quando chegou onde a esposa estava jogada, ele chorou. Estava com medo estampado nos olhos. Só conseguia pensar mo maldito sonho, nunca tivera tanto medo - nem quando Bellatriz torturou Hermione - nada se comparava o que ele sentia (seria essa sua pior lembrança?) ao ver o estado da esposa: uma poça de sangue no chão e ela não parecia respirar. Nesse instante ele sentiu que a sua vida havia acabado. Ela estava fria e o desespero o tomou. Ficou sem reação. Sua esposa, seu amor desde a infância, estava morta.

Mas uma voz o trouxe de volta a realidade.

– R-Ro-ny - a voz dela era arrastada e fraca.

– Mione, meu amor! Você ... Você... Vou te levar pro St Mungus. - gaguejou assustado o marido - vai ficar tudo... tudo bem!

Ele chorava e soluçava.

– Ro-Ron eeeee-eu...

Hermione respirava com dificuldade e sentia os últimos momentos de lucidez se esvaindo.

– Estou aqui meu amor! - disse pegando-a no colo com todo cuidado possível. Finalmente Hermione conseguiu abrir os olhos, mas tinha muita dificuldade de mantê-los abertos.

– E-Espe–ra - ela tentou continuar.

– Não fala nada, não se canse, nos temos que ir eu vou... - disse ele.

– Escu-ta Ron! - ela interronpeu. Olhava-o nos olhos.

Como um último esforço levou a mão ao seu rosto secando as lagrimas que escorriam daqueles olhos azuis.

– Desculpa pelo tempo perdido, pelas nossas brigas, des..

– Não por favor para com isso! - interrompeu o marido - você não tem nada pra pedir desculpas! a culpa sempre foi minha que era um cabeça dura e...

– Eu sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar.

Ela sorriu. Ele chorou.

– Não fale como se fosse uma despedida - disse ele - você não pode me deixar!

– Não tenho muito tempo, sei o que aconteceu comigo eu fui...

Ela começou a tossir sangue. Já não conseguia mais respirar, em seu último suspiro conseguiu dizer:

– Te amo Rony.

Então sua mão caiu do rosto de Rony. Ela fechou os olhos e não os abriu mais.

– Mione não!

Ela já não respirava. Sem pensar duas vezes Rony aparatou no St Mungus e, como na última vez que estivera ali, dois medibruxos apareceram ao seu lado e levaram sua esposa pra emergência. Kate perguntou o que tinha acontecido, mas Rony estava em choque.

– Ela não tá respirando, ela não tá...

– Calma Sr Weasley, você tem que me dizer o que aconteceu. - disse Kate.

– Eu.. Eu acho que ela caiu da escada, quando cheguei ela estava atirada no chão - falou apavorado. Já não tendo forças nem de se segurar em pé, ele sentou-se numa cadeira da recepção.

– Vamos fazer o possível pela sua esposa, fique aqui que eu volto com noticias - afirmou a medibruxo - tem alguém que eu deva avisar?

– Po-Potter, Harry!

– Ok, entendi. Eu já volto.

Alguns minutos depois Kate voltou. Rony continuava sentado.

– Como... como está minha esposa? - ele gaguejou.

– Infelizmente Sr. Weasley o estado dela é grave estamos fazendo de tudo, mas ela não responde. - ela explicou - está respirando por aparelhos, o coração está fraco e ela tem diversas fraturas que não estão curando. Além da queda temos outro problema que é mais grave: suspeitamos que sua esposa tenha sido envenenada. Estamos fazendo diversos exames pra tentar confirmar isso.

– Isso não é possível! Como assim ela foi envenenada? - perguntou Rony arrasado.

– Ainda não sabemos, daqui a 2 horas vamos ter a resposta. Eu volto com noticias o mais rápido possível, já mandamos uma coruja pro Sr. Potter.

Rony não falou mais nada, não tinha forças pra falar. Sua mente viajava relembrava cada instante desde que chegou em casa, as palavras da esposa, as ultimas semanas que ela estava doente... Agora tudo fazia sentido! O mal que ele vinha sentido era isso. Alguém estava envenenando a sua esposa. Mas quem? E porque alguém iria fazer isso?

Sentiu algo vibrando no seu bolso e demorou para pegar o pequeno aparelho do bolso - o celular que Hermione dera de presente a ele e que insistia em faze-lo carregar sempre com ele, pois assim era mais rápido entrar em contato. Ele apertou o botão verde e levou ao ouvido.

– Rony?

Ele reconheceu a voz do amigo mas não tinha forças pra responder.

– Alô Rony! você esta me ouvindo?

– Harry a Mi-Mione - gaguejou o ruivo, que já não conseguiu mais conter o choro.

– Onde você está Rony? - disse Harry tentando manter a calma, pois sabia, pela voz do amigo e pelos soluços, que ele chorava.

– ST Mungus.

– Já chego aí, Ron!

Harry mal desligou o telefone e já tinha aparatado no St. Mungus. Encontrou o amigo sentado numa cadeira de cabeça baixa.

– Rony! - Harry se abaixou em frente ao amigo. Rony levantou a cabeça imediatamente. Harry o abraçou. – O que aconteceu?

Rony chorava compulsivamente depois de alguns minutos conseguiu falar:

– Ela caiu da escada Harry! Eu a encontrei jogada no chão tinha tanto sangue, ela parecia nem respirar. Estava tão fria! Eu pensei que ela tivesse morrido. Então ela falou Harry. Ela se despediu de mim! Harry o que eu vou fazer se ela partir? Eu não vou agüentar, eu não vou, Harry.

Agora Harry também chorava.

– Vai ficar tudo bem Rony - tentou acalmar - a Mione é forte ela vai sair dessa, você vai ver.

Harry tentava consolar o amigo, mas ele também estava devastado.

– Sr Weasley. - disse Kate.

Rony levantou os olhos pra encarar a medibruxa.

– Como ela está?

– Infelizmente o estado dela é muito grave. Ela entrou em estado de coma, não conseguimos descobrir qual o veneno que está atuando no organismo, parece ser uma poção antiga das trevas. Fizemos tudo o que era possível, todas as poções que damos não fazem efeito. Se não conseguirmos achar o antídoto em 48 horas ela infelizmente vai morrer. Além disso é possível pelos ferimentos que ela não resista todo esse tempo. Eu sinto muito Sr. Weasley.

Rony agora chorava copiosamente. Nunca havia sentido um buraco tão grande no vida perdia o sentido aos poucos, a cada palavra da medibruxa. Não conseguia perguntar nada. Apenas chorava. Harry não estava muito diferente apesar de não entender direito a situação.

– Como assim veneno? - Harry finalmente conseguiu perguntar.

– Os exames mostraram que a Sra. Weasley foi envenenada e esse deve ser o motivo do porque ela caiu da escada. Se ela tivesse chegado aqui 5 minutos depois com certeza já estaria morta. Estamos fazendo de tudo pra descobri qual é a poção de veneno que ela tomou pra podermos fazer o antídoto.

– Então temos que agir rápido!– afirmou Harry, levantando-se da cadeira - Rony eu vou fazer de tudo pra descobrir isso! Vou até a sua casa, ao escritório da Mione... Vou descobrir que veneno é esse e quem foi o responsável. Você fica aqui com ela. Ela precisa de você! Vou avisar a todos também.

Rony continuava sem fala.

– Você tem que ser forte cara, a Mione precisa de você! Vai dar tudo certo.

– Não vai não Harry! Você ouviu o que medibruxa falou - disse desolado - ela tá morrendo Harry, eu vou perder ela.

– Você não pode perder as esperanças Rony! Nós ainda temos tempo e vamos saber aproveitá-lo– o amigo tentou animá-lo - eu vou descobrir que veneno é esse, você vai forte!

Harry conseguiu esboçar um pequeno sorriso, mas Rony só balançou a cabeça concordado. Harry desaparatou para avisar a família e começar a investigação.

– Eu posso ve-lá? - Perguntou para medibruxa.

– Pode sim, talvez seja até melhor a sua presença. Pode dar forças pra ela continuar lutando. Dizem que pacientes em estado de coma podem escutar o que as pessoas dizem. Isso não é comprovado, mas não custa nada ter essa esperança, me acompanhe por favor.

Na porta do quarto a medibruxa alertou:

– Eu tenho que lhe avisar, Sr. Weasley, que o que você vai ver não vai ser fácil. Ela tem diversos aparelhos, tanto bruxos quanto trouxas, ligados a ela. Eu te explicarei a função de cada um quando entrarmos.

Rony apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Kate abriu a porta e ele entrou. Com certeza essa era uma das piores cenas que ele já viveu, ver a sua esposa naquele estado. Estava pálida, vários fios e tubos ligados a ela. Kate foi explicando pra que serviam os aparelhos e depois saiu. Rony sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama, pegou a mão da esposa que estava gelada levou aos lábios e deu um beijo singelo.

– Vai ficar tudo bem amor - conseguiu dizer - eu estou aqui com você e não vou te deixar.

Ele tentava ser forte, mas era extremamente difícil.

– Eu te amo tanto Mione! Você tem que lutar, por favor faça isso por mim. não desista!

As lagrimas caiam. Ele não conseguia mais segurar.

Harry passou no trabalho da esposa, o profeta diário, mas ela já tinha saído. Aparatou em casa, mas ela estava vazia. Uma coruja branca batia na janela, ele abriu-a pegou a carta. A coruja se foi. Estava escrito St Mungus no envelope, ele já imaginava o que era, nem se deu ao trabalho de abrir, tinha que avisar todo mundo e encontrar o culpado, o tempo corria. Ele foi para a Toca logo que entrou encontrou a esposa na cozinha com a mãe.

– Oi amor, saiu mais cedo do trabalho?

Gina assim que viu o marido abriu um dos seus melhores sorrisos, mas a expressão do marido estava seria. Então ela perguntou.

– O que aconteceu Harry?

Molly largou as panelas e assistiu a cena apreensiva.

– A Mione está no St Mungus.

Harry tinha os olhos vermelhos.

– O que aconteceu com ela? - Gina já estava com os olhos cheios de água.

– Foi envenenada, eu só vim avisar vocês - disse ele apressado - eu tenho que descobrir quem fez isso e que tipo de poção usou, ela não tem muito tempo e o Rony precisa de vocês.

Gina e Moly ficaram sem ação, mas a matriarca da familia retomou a consciência rápido.

– Então vá Harry, eu aviso os pais da Mione e vamos pro hospital.

Harry antes de ir deu um abraço na esposa que já não continha mais as lagrimas.

– Vai dar tudo certo - disse - a Mione é muito forte.

Moly ficou de avisar o resto da família e os pais de Hermione. Gina foi direto pro hospital.

Harry chegou ao ministério e contou tudo ao ministro que logo designou uma equipe de Aurores pra investigarem o caso.

– Harry Você vai pra casa do Rony com o Brandon e procurem qualquer coisa que possa nos ajudar, de lá você vai pro departamento de execução das leis da magia. E vocês vão pra Azkaban - apontou para outros dois aurores - interrogar os últimos comensais presos eles devem saber de alguma coisa.

Harry e Brandon aparataram na casa de Rony e Hermione. Logo, avistaram a varinha e a bolsa da Mione no sofá perto da escada, o sangue no chão. E repararam em algo que Rony não havia notado: 7 símbolos no chão escritos em sangue.

– Esses símbolos são Runas Harry. - disse Brandon, o auror alto, moreno, de 32 anos com uma cicatriz no rosto que ia da testa até altura do queixo.

– Você sabe o que significam Brandon?

– Eu já vi, mas o significado eu não sei.

– Então vá para o Ministério e ache alguém que possa decifrar esses símbolos.

Brandon desaparatou no ministério e Harry continuou a procurar qualquer evidência que possa ajudar no caso. Mas não achou nada, estava tudo limpo. Brandon voltou com um especialista em Runas antigas.

– Esses símbolos formam um nome de um livro muito antigo de poções das Trevas que foi destruído a dois anos por medida de segurança, pensávamos que podiam ter comensais infiltrados no ministério e não seria seguro deixar um livro desses guardado era extremamente perigoso.

– Quem destruiu esse livro? - indagou Harry.

– Foi a chefe do departamento de execução das leis da magia Hermione Granger Weasley e o ministro da magia.

– Então vamos falar com o ministro não temos mais nada o que fazer aqui.

Gina chegou ao St. Mungus, avistou Rony que estava sentado com a cabeça baixa.

– Ron - falou ela.

Rony levantou e abraçou a irmã. Ambos choravam. Gina tentava consolar o irmão e lhe dar alguma força. Eles ficaram um tempo abraçados até que Moly chegou, com os pais de Hermione - que estavam desesperados. Rony com muita dificuldade explicou tudo, nãoaguentava mais relembrar aquelas cenas. O Sr. e Sra. Granger estavam desolados, todos se sentaram na pequena sala de espera. Um silencio absoluto se instalou entre eles.

– Sr. Weasley nós acabamos de fazer os exames o senhor já pode entrar.

Rony olhou pra Sra. Granger num gesto mudo ela se levantou, acenou e entrou no quarto da filha.

Uma hora depois Kate voltou.

– Sr Weasley eu não tenho boas noticias, os últimos exames mostraram que o nosso tempo está acabando. A Sra. Weasley está presa num tipo de coma que está acabando com as suas forças.

– Que tipo de coma é esse? - perguntou o Sr. Granger.

– Ela está revivendo os seus piores pesadelos. Está presa num "mundo dos pesadelos". Essa é uma das consequências do veneno e cada vez ela fica mais fraca, continuamos sem saber que veneno é esse e ele está matando-a a cada segundo. Eu sinto muito.

Rony voltou a baixar a cabeça se permitindo chorar. Novamente o silêncio predominou a sala de espera.

O ruivo relembrava cada momento, cada palavra que Hermione lhe disse. Então uma luz se acendeu em sua cabeça.

– Ela sabia!


	7. Pesadelo sem fim

Pesadelo sem fim

Com a exclamação de Rony o silêncio foi novamente quebrado na sala espera.

– Ela sabia de que meu filho? - Perguntou Molly.

– Mãe! A Hermione é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu já conheci, ela sabia o que estava acontecendo, ela tentou me contar, mas não deu tempo - contou - Eu preciso falar com o Harry!

E, antes que alguém pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Harry apareceu com o ministro da magia.

– Harry ela sabia o que estava acontecendo! - falou o ruivo assim que viu o amigo - ela tentou me contar...

– Sabia mesmo Rony - Harry assentiu - nós fomos até a sua casa e ela deixou um recado no chão escrito em sangue, é o nome de um livro de poções das trevas que ela e o ministro destruíram a dois anos atrás pra não cair em mãos erradas.

– Como assim? Se destruíram como vamos achar o antídoto? Não temos muito tempo. Ela está morrendo Harry! - disse Rony desesperado.

– Só há um jeito Sr. Weasley! Acredito que a Sra. Weasley tinha conhecimento desse veneno e qual é o antídoto - interrompeu o Ministro -, antes de destruirmos o livro ela leu e me disse que era extremamente terrível o conteúdo, temos que conseguir falar com ela.

– Como vamos falar com ela se ela está em coma, presa no mundo dos pesadelos?

– Vocês vão ter que entrar na mente dela, - explicou o Ministro - há um método bem antigo pra falar com pessoas em coma, mas vocês só vão ter uma única chance e apenas uma hora, eu vou falar com o Medibruxo responsável e providenciar tudo...

– Isso é extremamente arriscado e pode piorar o estado da Sra. Weasley - ponderou o medibruxo depois de ouvir o plano do Ministro - mas vejo que não temos escolha, eu vou providenciar a poção e vocês dois podem ir pro quarto dela e me esperarem lá.

Rony e Harry chegaram ao quarto de Hermione. Ela estava piorando desde a última vez que Rony a vira. Os dois se sentaram, cada um de um lado da cama. Com lagrimas nos olhos. Então, o medibruxo entrou no quarto carregando uma poção azul nas mãos.

– Sentem se aqui. - ele apontou duas cadeiras, uma de cada lado da cama - Vocês tem uma hora e só uma chance pra descobrirem o antídoto, mas eu tenho que avisar que ela está presa revivendo os piores momentos da sua vida então não vai ser uma tarefa nada fácil, boa sorte pra vocês eu espero que consigam.

Depois de dar as instruções aos amigos, o medibruxo entregou a poção pra Harry e Rony, que tomaram em um gole só.

– Segurem a mão dela - ordenou. Harry pegou a esquerda, Rony a direita. - Agora fechem os olhos e boa sorte.

Estava escuro e frio. O lugar parecia ser habitado por dementadores. Não tinha cor. Nem vida. Harry e Rony estavam numa sala escura e ouviam vozes ao longe.

_– O QUE MAIS VOCÊS ROUBARAM DO MEU COFRE?_

_– Não Roubamos nada do seu cofre._

_– MENTIRA, CRUCIO!_

Correram em direção aos gritos. Bellatriz Lestrange torturava Hermione. Rony, desesperado por reviver aquilo tudo, foi pra cima da comensal. O que foi inútil, ela era apenas um fantasma, uma memória que não percebia a presença de Rony nem de Harry. Estava entretida em torturar Hermione.

_– Então já que você não fala, não me serve pra nada! - disse Bella - Vamos ver o quão sujo é o seu sangue._

_Ela puxou Hermione pelos cabelos, prensou-a na parede._

_– Você não merece morrer como uma bruxa, você não vai ter esse privilegio._

_A bruxa de cabelos encaracolados tirou uma adaga das vestes e apunhalou Hermione. O sangue da jovem bruxa escorria. jogou Hermione no chão._

_– MORRA LOGO SANGUE RUIM._

– NÃAAAAAAAOOOOO! - Rony gritou. Então correu, passando por dentro da imagem de Bellatriz que agora saia da sala. - Mione meu amor você está me ouvindo?

Ela estava com os olhos fechados, mas, diferente de Bellatriz, Hermione era real. Ao ouvir a voz de Rony seus olhos começaram a se abrir devagar.

– Ron? Você... você aqui. - Hermione conseguiu dizer com muito esforço - Como você chegou aqui?

Sua voz era arrastada e fraca, notava-se de longe que ela estava muito debilitada e precisava sair logo daquele lugar. Harry se aproximou, ainda chocado com a cena que vira minutos atrás.

– Harry você também? Vocês tem que ir embora antes que ela volte, ela quer saber o que nos pegamos do cofre! - Exclamou Mione - Vocês tem que ir embora!

– Mione é só pesadelo - disse Harry com um tom firme mas ao mesmo tempo triste - Não é real! Ela está morta, lembra?

Hermione estava desnorteada falava coisas sem nexo.

– Olha pra mim Mione - implorou Rony e ela o atendeu.

Nesse instante o sonho mudou.

Os dois amigos se viram do lado de fora de uma barraca, a mesma que usaram durante a caça às horcruxes. Eles ouviam Gritos e ao longe chovia.

_– Não Rony! Não vai embora._

Então, viram o Rony daquela época passar por eles e Hermione correndo atrás chorando. Harry notou que aquela cena abalou muito o amigo e tomou a iniciativa.

– Hermione olha pra mim. - disse. Ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos e Rony também. - Você sabe o que aconteceu com você, não sabe?

Hermione por um momento esqueceu-se dos pesadelos e tentou se concentrar na pergunta de Harry.

– Eu fui envenenada, não fui? - indagou e Harry assentiu. - Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa estranha mais minha capacidade de pensar nos detalhes não funcionava, quanto tempo eu tenho?

– Só até amanha já se passaram por volta de 20 horas. - Respondeu Rony triste.

– É tarde demais, não vai dar tempo! - sentenciou ela. - Você tem que me deixar partir!

Rony e Hermione estavam sentados no chão. Abraçados. Agora os três choravam.

– Eu Não vou desistir de você, Hermione! - disse o ruivo - Eu te amo e não vou te abandonar nunca!

– Você não entende Rony! Eu posso nunca mais conseguir sair daqui! - concluiu a moça - o antídoto nunca foi usado antes. Pode ter milhares de conseqüências, por favor, me deixa morrer! Não vou aquentar ficar presa aqui pra sempre.

– Não posso fazer isso! - contestou o Weasley - Eu preciso pelo menos tentar te salvar, por favor Mione! Você não pode desistir agora, faça isso por mim...

Rony quase perdeu a voz só de pensar em perder o amor de sua vida. Hermione levou a mão ao rosto do marido. Olhou bem no fundo dos seus olhos.

– Eu faço qualquer coisa por você, porque eu te amo, Rony Weasley. - afirmou ela. - O ministro e eu destruímos um antigo livro de magia das trevas a dois anos atrás, ele tinha poções e feitiços terríveis não poderíamos deixar um livro desses cair em mãos erradas, mas antes de destruí-lo eu o li. Havia uma poção... um veneno que eu nunca tinha visto igual. Morstardi era o nome, conhecida também por morte lenta. Uma poção sem cor, sem cheiro, sem gosto, que pode ser tomada com qualquer coisa, administrada aos poucos vai matando a vitima lentamente em aproximadamente um mês, se ingerida toda de uma vez pode causar a morte em até três horas.

Hermione parou de falar de repente, pois algo surgiu na sua mente brilhante.

– O Que foi Mione? - Perguntou Harry.

– Willians! Foi isso que o matou - respondeu irritada - que droga! Porque eu não pensei nisso antes? Agora tudo faz sentido, eu sabia que ele estava falando comigo no dia do julgamento quando falou das três vitimas. Ele olhou bem nos meus olhos!

Harry e Rony estavam atentos ao que a amiga estava falando, mas apreensivos com o tempo com o pouco tempo que ainda restava.

– Mas isso não vem ao caso - continuou Mione - o que interessa agora são duas coisas: o antídoto e se vamos ter tempo. O Antídoto é feito a partir de três poções: Antídoto para Veneno Simples, Poção Wiggenweld e Poção pra Fortalecer. Todas elas misturadas com um Chifre de Unicórnio.

– Nosso tempo está acabando, Rony - Falou Harry.

Naquele momento, o coração de Rony gelou.

– Mione me promete que você vai lutar - disse ele - que não vai me deixar sozinho. Não posso viver sem você!

– Eu prometo que eu vou lutar e que farei de tudo pra sobreviver - afirmou a sabe-tudo - mas você tem que me prometer que, se não der tempo ou se as conseqüências forem demais, você vai me deixar ir. Me prometa que não vai me deixar a eternidade presa nesse lugar, me promete que vai me deixar morrer!

– Eu prometo! - ele disse com um aperto no coração só de pensar na possibilidade do seu amor morrer. Então Rony a beijou. Um beijo que guardava muitos sentimentos e sensações. Um beijo de amor, de saudade, de encontro e despedida. Como se aquele fosse o ultimo beijo de suas vidas. Quando abriram os olhos, estavam de volta a mesma sala escura e Bellatriz voltara para novamente torturar Hermione.

– Nosso tempo acabou - interrompeu Harry emocionado - vai dar tudo certo Mione! Você vai ver, sempre lembre que você é a irmã que eu nunca tive!

– E você, meu irmão, toma conta do Rony por mim, ok?

– Mas só enquanto você não melhora. Ele é muito chato! - Brincou e os três riram.

– Eu sei quem me envenenou! Foi... - Hermione tentou dizer, mas o tempo havia acabado.

Rony e Harry sumiram deixando Hermione sozinha com Bellatriz que ia e voltava pra torturá-la. Os amigos acordaram ao lado de Hermione que agora estava mais fria que antes.

– Então? conseguiram? - Perguntou o ministro que estava no quarto junto com o medibruxo esperando.

– Sim. - Responderam juntos.

– Então venham comigo - falou o Medibruxo - vamos preparar a poção logo.

– Eu vou com eles, Rony. - exclamou Harry - Fica aqui com a Mione.

Em 30 minutos Harry voltou com o Medibruxo, que começou os preparativos para administrar a poção em Hermione.

– Agora só nos resta esperar - disse ele - e torcer pra que dê certo. Já que é a primeira vez que essa poção é usada.

No tempo que se passou até a poção ficar pronta, Rony esteve apreensivo pensando nas últimas palavras da sua esposa e não se acalmou até dividir sua angustia com o amigo:

– Harry, ela sabe quem fez isso! Nós precisamos descobrir quem e porque?

– Eu vou pedir ao ministro pra deixar sempre um Auror ai na porta. Seja lá quem for pode tentar vir terminar o serviço. - afirmou Harry - Eu vou para o quartel resolver umas coisas e ainda tenho que passar na sala da Mione pra ver se encontro alguma coisa

Harry viu a aflição do amigo e ficou mais abalado do que já estava. Mesmo assim tentou ser forte, pois cabia a ele esclarecer tudo que estava acontecendo.

– Fica tranqüilo Rony! O pior já passou vai dar tudo certo. - falou abraçando o amigo. Antes de sair, deu um beijo na testa da amiga sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Continue lutando Mione, nos precisamos de você.

Harry foi pro ministério, o Medibruxo fez alguns exames em Hermione.

– Então Antony como ela está? - Perguntou Rony

– Parece que a poção funcionou. Como você pode perceber, ela está menos pálida, a temperatura está normal e esse aparelho aqui, o medidor de sonhos, mostra que ela saiu do coma. - explicou o medibruxo, apontando pra um aparelho pequeno preto com barras vermelhas que flutuava ao lado da cama. - Mas ela ainda não respira sozinha e o coração continua fraco. Já é um grande avanço ela não estar presa nos pesadelos. Assim ela terá forças pra continuar lutando pela vida. Eu vou tentar curar as fraturas da queda agora que o veneno não vai mais anular o efeito da poção, depois disso, ela vai ficar bem melhor. Ainda não sabemos se haverá alguma sequela devido ao veneno ou à queda, mas isso é uma possibilidade que temos que levar em consideração. Não estamos mais correndo contra o relógio e isso já é um ponto ao nosso favor.

Enquanto falava, o medibruxo tento soltar alguns pequenos sorrisos para animar Rony.

– Eu vou avisar a família - ele disse, por fim - qualquer problema você pode apertar esse botão vermelho que imediatamente alguém aparece.

– Obrigada Antony por tudo o que você tem feito. - disse Rony apertando a mão do medibruxo.

– Por nada Sr. Weasley.

Antony avisou da melhora de Hermione pra família, finalmente a tristeza dava lugar a esperança na sala de espera. O ministro explicou pra família que sempre teria um Auror na porta do quarto de Hermione por medida de segurança até que o responsável pelo atentado fosse preso.

Quando Harry chegou ao departamento de execução das leis da magia, foi para o escritório de Hermione. A secretaria não estava na ante sala, como de costume. Então ele entrou direto. A sala estava muito arrumada - coisa típica de Hermione. Não havia vestígios de nada, assim como na casa dos amigos. Sem ter mais nada o que fazer, Harry informou o ministro que não achara nenhuma evidencia no escritório.

No hospital, Rony estava bem mais aliviado por Hermione não estar mais revivendo todos aqueles pesadelos. Não conseguia parar de pensar em quem seria capaz de uma crueldade dessas? Quem seria o culpado por querer matar a razão da sua vida? Ele continuava sentado ao lado dela, segurando sua mão. De repente, o aparelho ligado a Hermione começou a emitir um barulho diferente, parou de pulsar e se mover, emitindo apenas um som continuo. Os números no aparelho que marcavam as batidas do coração chegaram a zero. Um alarme disparou. Os medibruxos apareceram no mesmo instante afastando Rony de perto. O ruivo não entendia o que estava acontecendo, ficou sem reação. Ouvia as vozes dos medibruxos ao longe. Eles falavam muito rápido, faziam vários procedimentos. Não sabendo de onde tirar forças, disse:

– O que esta acontecendo? - Mas não teve resposta. Nesse instante, chegaram mais duas pessoas no quarto e ninguém o explicava o que acontecera. Então ficou desesperado e gritou. - VOCÊS PODERIAM ME DIZER O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Os medibruxos não lhe deram atenção, continuaram na luta para o coração de Hermione voltar a bater. Eles se utilizaram tanto de métodos bruxos quando trouxas. Até que um deles se dirigiu a Rony:

– Sinto muito Sr Weasley - falou Albert - não tem mais nada que possamos fazer. Ela se foi.

– Horário do óbito 19:07 -exclamou outro medibruxo anotando a hora em um pergaminho.

Rony não acreditou no que acabara de ouvir. Não era possível! Hermione morta? Ele se lembrou da promessa que ela fizera. Havia prometido lutar pela vida e estava conseguindo.Já não estava coma e melhorava a cada momento. Como, de uma hora pra outra ela estava morta?

– Não, não, não! isso não é possível! isso não esta acontecendo! - suplicou o ruivo - ela estava melhorando não estava? Eu não, eu não aceito isso!

O ruivo saiu do quarto. Desesperado. Não enxergava nada nem ninguém ao seu redor. Apenas se sentou no chão, falando frases sem nexo. Com um único pensamento: Hermione não poderia estar morta. Gina tentou se aproximar do irmão, mas ele estava fora de si e não respondia. Estava inundado em lágrimas.

– Rony, o que aconteceu? - mas todas as perguntas foram em vão. Rony apenas chorava. Nesse momento, a Sra Granger e todos na sala já imaginavam a razão dele estar naquele estado.

Quando Albert e Antony apareceram na sala para conversar com a família, o filho mais novo do Weasley`s estava desabando no colo de sua sogra, chorando. Então Albert deu a notícia que todos naquela triste sala de espera não queriam ouvir.

– O coração não aguentou, sinto muito... Hermione se foi.


	8. Eu quero voltar para casa

Eu recomendo ler esse capitulo ouvindo a musica Home do Michael Bublé, a experiência é muito inspiradora.

Hermione vivia seus piores pesadelos, quando pensava que tinha acabado tudo se repetia, sua lucidez estava indo embora, pensou que ficaria louca... Mas ao longe ela ouvia uma voz que a fazia continuar lutando, uma voz que fazia sua luta ter sentido, a voz do seu amor, ela podia ouvi-lo dizendo que a amava que tudo ia dar certo e pedia pra ela não desistir, ela não o via mas era como se ele estivesse ao seu lado, sentia como se ele estivesse pegando sua mão, não sabia se era real.

Quando viu ele estava lá, Harry também estava, mas será que era mais uma peça da sua mente.

De repente os pesadelos acabaram era como se estivesse somente dormindo, ao longe ouvia a voz de Rony, mas depois de um tempo foi sumindo, não ouvia mais nada, estava tão escuro e deserto.

Avistou uma luz ao longe parecia ser um túnel, essa luz a chamava, era linda, nunca em sua vida viu nada mais bonito. Alguém a esperava no fim do túnel, era um homem alto magro e ruivo, pensou ser o seu amor mas chegando mais perto percebeu quem era, os seus pés a guiavam para luz, já estava lá, somente mais alguns passos e atravessaria aquela luz maravilhosa.

Mas algo a fez parar, ela tinha feito uma promessa, ela não podia atravessar aquela luz, ela tinha que lutar pela vida, seria fácil demais só atravessar a luz, mas ela tinha uma promessa a cumprir. Tirando forças não se sabe de onde ela desviou - se da luz, começou a correr ao lado oposto da luz, avistou uma montanha extremamente alta, não tinha como sair daquele lugar se não escalasse aquela montanha, assim ela o fez, pensando em sua promessa e que não abandonaria seu amor ela escalou, era muito difícil ter onde se sustentar estava fraca, cansada, mas continuou a subida, estava na metade do percurso quando escorregou e caiu, ficou no chão olhando pra montanha tão longe estava do topo, não tinha mais forças mas depois de um tempo conseguiu se levantar e continuou subindo e subindo, tinha que chegar ao topo esse era seu único pensamento, já podia ver o topo finalmente estava chegando quando uma pedra se desprendeu, começou a cair ela sabia que se caísse agora não conseguiria mais voltar então fechou os olhos e se deixou cair...

- Me desculpe Rony...

- Opa onde a senhora pensa que vai cunhadinha?

Falou o ruivo que estava no fim do túnel a esperando segurando a sua mão para que não caísse, ajudou a terminar de subir a montanha.

- Fred?

- Ao seu dispor cunhadinha, me mandaram te ajudar a fazer a passagem mais a senhora é muito teimosa, então eu decidir te ajudar a cumpri a promessa que fez ao Roniquinho.

- Você que estava no fim daquele túnel?

- Eu mesmo, eu sei que você deve ter milhares de perguntas, mas infelizmente não temos muito tempo, o seu corpo esta morrendo você precisa voltar agora.

- De repente tudo mudou já não estavam mais no alto da montanha, estavam na plataforma 9¾ estava vazia.

- Daqui eu não posso passar cunhadinha.

- Mas o que eu tenho que fazer?

- Você vai saber o que tem que ser feito siga o seu coração.

Ah! mas antes de ir você tem que me fazer um favorzinho em agradecimento por eu ter te ajudado.

Falou Fred piscando.

- O que?

- Diga pro Rony que ele me deve 10 galeões, eu sabia que era você que ia tomar a iniciativa ele sempre foi muito tapado.

Jorge e eu sabíamos que um dia vocês terminariam juntos desde sempre.

E diga ao Jorge que o ingrediente que falta pra nova invenção é o elemento X.

Falou Fred rindo, Hermione também ria, Fred a abraçou.

-Até um dia cunhada.

- Obrigada Fred até um dia.

Fred desapareceu, Hermione mais uma vez estava sozinha não sabia aonde ir e o que fazer, ouvia uma musica ao longe decidiu seguir onde a musica a levava.

_Another summer day_

_Has come and gone away_

_In Paris and Rome_

_But I wanna go home_

_Outro dia de verão_

_Veio e foi embora_

_Em Paris e em Roma_

_Mas eu quero ir para casa_

Caminhava em direção a musica, cada passo a ouvia mais nítida, mais alta.

Já tinha ouvido essa musica em algum lugar só não se lembrava aonde.

_Maybe surrounded by_

_A million people I_

_Still feel all alone_

_I just wanna go home_

_Oh,I miss you, you know_

_Talvez cercado de_

_Um milhão de pessoas, eu_

_Ainda me sinto totalmente sozinho_

_Eu só quero ir para casa_

_Eu sinto sua falta, sabe?_

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you_

_In each one a line or two_

_"I'm fine baby, how are you?"_

_Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough_

_My words were cold and flat_

_And you deserve more than that_

_Eu continuo guardando todas as cartas que te escrevi_

_Em cada uma delas, uma ou duas linhas_

_"Estou bem querida, como você está?"_

_Bem, eu as enviaria, mas sei que isto não é o bastante_

_Minhas palavras eram frias e vazias_

_E você merece mais do que isto_

_Another airplane_

_Another sunny place_

_I'm lucky I know_

_But I wanna go home_

_Mmmm,I've got to go home_

_Outro avião_

_Outro lugar ensolarado_

_Eu tenho sorte, eu sei_

_Mas eu quero ir para casa_

_Tenho que ir para casa_

_Let me go home_

_I'm just too far_

_From where you are_

_I wanna come home_

_Deixe-me ir para casa_

_Estou tão longe_

_De onde você está_

_Eu quero ir para casa_

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life_

_It's like I just stepped outside_

_When everything was going right_

_And I know just why you could not_

_Come along with me_

_Cause this was not your dream_

_But you always believed in me_

_Sinto como se estivesse vivendo a vida de outra pessoa_

_É como se eu acabasse de sair_

_Quando estava indo tudo bem_

_E eu sei exatamente porque você não poderia_

_Vir junto comigo_

_Isto não era o seu sonho_

_Mas você sempre acreditou em mim_

_nother winter day has come_

_and gone away_

_And in Paris and Rome_

_And I wanna go home_

_Let me go home_

_Outro dia de inverno veio_

_E já foi embora_

_E mesmo em Paris ou Roma_

_E eu quero ir para casa_

_Deixe-me ir para casa_

_And I'm surrounded by_

_A million people_

_I Still feel alone_

_Oh, let me go home_

_Oh, I miss you, you know_

_E estou cercado por um milhão de pessoas_

_Um milhão de pessoas,_

_Ainda me sinto sozinho_

_Deixe-me ir para casa_

_Sinto sua falta você sabe_

_Let me go home_

_I've had my run_

_Baby, I'm done_

_I gotta go home_

_Me deixa ir para casa_

_Eu tive minha chance_

_Baby, estou acabado_

_Estou indo para casa_

_Let me go home_

_It will all be alright_

_I'll be home tonight_

_I'm coming back home_

_Me deixa ir para casa_

_Ficará tudo bem_

_Estarei em casa hoje a noite_

_Estou voltando para casa_

Hermione fechou os olhos e disse:

- Eu quero ir pra casa!

Quando abriu os olhos Hermione viu um trem se aproximar o mesmo que embarcou aos 11 anos pra Hogwarts, embarcou estava vazio sentou na primeira cabine que avistou com um único pensamento:

"_Estou voltando para casa."_

- Albert você tem que ver isso.

Falou a medibruxa Kate.

Os medibruxos entraram no quarto de Hermione.

- O que aconteceu aqui?

- Não sabemos, quando íamos desligar os aparelhos ela simplesmente voltou, isso é um algo que nunca vi antes.

- Nem eu Kate mande o Sr. Weasley entrar e explique pra família.

- Kate saiu do quarto, encontrou a família Weasley e os Grangers desolados.

- Sr Weasley venha comigo, por favor.

- Rony levantou se do chão entrou no quarto da esposa como Kate pediu, não sabia direito o que fazia sua mente estava longe. Ao entrar no quarto Albert estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto, ele não entendia como alguém podia sorrir depois de ver uma pessoa morrer em suas mãos.

- Ronald ela voltou.

Rony não entendeu o que o medibruxo falou, ele estava em estado de choque continuou no mesmo lugar paralisado. Albert chegou até ele e explicou:

- Ela está viva Ronald.

Rony imediatamente se virou pra Hermione pode ouvir o barulho do aparelho que marcava as batidas do coração viu seu peito descer e subir lentamente permitiu - se sorrir algo que pensou que nunca mais voltaria a fazer.

- Como é possível?

- Não sabemos Ronald, mas eu nunca vi alguém lutar tanto pela vida, como sua esposa. Vamos sair e deixar você com ela, eu pedi a Kate pra avisar a família e vou permitir que entrem um de cada vez pra poderem vê –lá.

- Obrigada Albert.

- Os medibruxos saíram do quarto, Rony sentou se na beira da cama segurou a mão da esposa já não tão fria como antes a beijou nos lábios.

- Eu pensei que nunca mais ia te ver, que nunca mais ia ter você ao meu lado que nunca mais ia sentir o seu perfume, o cheiro dos seus cabelos, que você nunca mais ia brigar comigo, que nunca mais poderia te beijar de abraçar.

Falou Rony beijando cada lado do rosto de Hermione e por fim os lábios novamente a abraçou e chorou novamente, mas dessa vez era um choro de alivio de alegria, sua razão de viver estava viva estava cumprindo a promessa que tinha feito.

Toda família visitou Hermione a Sra. Granger ficou muito emocionada juntamente com o Sr Granger. Rony não saia do lado da esposa. O ultimo a entrar foi Harry que ficou muito pouco, o horário de visitas estipulado pelo medibruxo tinha acabado.

Passaram - se três dias e ainda não tinham descoberto nada que poderia ajudara a descobrir quem envenenou Hermione.

Harry interrogou todos os funcionários do departamento de execução das leis da magia e não descobriu nada.

Depois de muita insistência de sua mãe Rony foi pra casa dormir um pouco, ela alegava que ele tinha que descansar, que quando Hermione acordasse ia precisar do marido e se ele não se cuidasse iria ficar doente. A Sra Granger ficou no seu lugar e passou a noite com a filha, no outro dia muito cedo Rony estava de volta e trocou de lugar com a Sra Granger.

- Bom dia meu amor desculpa te deixar, mas você sabe como a dona Molly é se eu não tivesse ido pra casa ela ia me estuporar. Eu trouxe flores pra você a sua preferida rosas.

Rony sempre conversava com Hermione, ele não sabia como mas tinha certeza que ela ouvia.

Colocou as flores num jarro ao lado da cama, ao virar de volta pra cama viu algo que fez seu coração disparar.

Aqueles olhos cor de chocolate lhe observava, seu corpo travou no lugar, suas pernas não o obedeciam, as palavras não saiam, uma lagrima caiu dos seus olhos azuis.

Ela continuava lhe observando, não tinha forças pra falar, tentou sorrir mas era impossível.

Uma luz verde acendeu de um dos aparelhos imediatamente dois medibruxos apareceram e a levaram.

Rony continuou estático no mesmo lugar.

- Ronald vamos fazer alguns exames e já a trago de volta.

Falou Albert.

Mas Rony não o ouviu, sua mente estava naqueles olhos, que o viam alem dele mesmo, como se enxergassem sua alma, poucos minutos depois a trouxeram pro quarto.

- Esta tudo bem Ronald os exames mostraram que ela esta se recuperando muito bem. Agora ela só esta dormindo é bom que ela descanse e não faça nenhum tipo de esforço.

Falou Albert.

Rony assentiu com um aceno, mas na verdade não conseguia prestar atenção nas palavras do medibruxo.

Quando percebeu estava sozinho no quarto com Hermione, voltou a sentar na cama ainda sem palavras levou a mão ao rosto da esposa. Ela voltou a abrir os olhos.

Ficaram se olhando intensamente seus olhares se fundiam em um só, podiam ver alem deles mesmos.

- Você cumpriu a sua promessa.

Falou Rony depois de um tempo. Hermione reuniu todas as suas forças e falou.

- E.. Eu sem...pre cumpro as minhas promessas.

- Eu te amo tanto você é a razão da minha vida, eu não saberia como viver sem você, eu senti tanto...

- Psssiu! Não fale mais nisso, acabou vai ficar tudo bem, eu também te amo muito.

Hermione levou a mão no rosto de Rony secando as lagrimas que desciam o puxou pra um beijo calmo cheio de saudade, tinha um gosto doce ao mesmo tempo salgado pelas lagrimas dos dois, o beijo se tornou mais urgente. Rony a abraçou, mas se separou dela quando a ouviu gemer.

- Desculpa eu não consegui me controlar eu te machuquei?

Falou Rony preocupado.

- Não está tudo bem.

- Como você se sente?

- Como se uma manada de Hipogrifos tivessem passado em cima de mim, varias e varias vezes, eu também me sinto muito cansada.

- Você precisa dormir pra repor as energias, você passou por muita coisa.

- Eu já dormir demais

Falou Hermione fechando os olhos se entregando novamente ao sono.

- Descansa meu amor, quando você acordar eu vou estar aqui, eu te amo.

Falou Rony ao seu ouvido.

- R.. Rony você deve 10 galeões ao Fred e ele disse que você sempre foi um tapado. E diz pro Jorge que o ingrediente que falta é o elemento X.

Rony não entendeu do que a esposa estava falando, mas não teve tempo de perguntar nada ela já tinha se entregado ao sono efeito das poções.

**Ps**. E depois de muito tempo um novo capitulo, torço para que alguém ainda se lembre dessa fic, nos proximos dias postarei os capitulos finais... um grande bjo!  
>MioneJackson<p> 


	9. Reflexo Do Passado

O Auror Steven Gibbs um homem jovem loiro alto, foi escalado pro turno da noite na vigia do quarto de Hermione no St Mungus, desde que descobriram que Hermione foi envenenada sempre tinha um Auror na porta de seu quarto. Rony foi pra casa depois de muita insistência da sua mãe. A sra. Granger ficou acompanhando a filha que estava dormindo tranquilamente depois de tomar varias poções no inicio da noite depois de vários exames feitos os medibruxos constataram que o veneno aparentemente não tinha deixado nenhuma seqüela.

A senhora Granger saiu do quarto da filha pra comer alguma coisa na cantina.

- Boa noite Steven.

- Boa noite Emily saudades de você tudo bem?

- Tudo bem eu estava com alguns problemas em casa e com toda essa confusão no ministério todo o nosso departamento ta uma bagunça como a Sra. Weasley faz falta.

- É mesmo, dizem que ela é a melhor chefe de departamento do ministério, eu fico pensando porque alguém iria querer fazer mal a ela é difícil achar um motivo, ainda mais porque nos prendemos todos os comensais da morte e estamos vivendo em paz, só aparecem algum ou outro simpatizante pelas artes das trevas.

- Então vocês ainda não sabem nada de quem pode ter planejado matar a Sra. Weasley.

- Nada ainda Emily mas parece que a senhora Weasley sabe de alguma coisa mas por causa das poções esta dormindo a vários dias, estamos esperando ela acordar pra avançar nas investigações.

- Eu sei que o horário de visitas acabou e eu nem sou da família Steve mas eu poderia ver a senhora Weasley? E que eu gosto tanto dela e fiquei tão preocupada.

- Não sei Emily eu tenho ordens de não deixar ninguém entrar.

- Por favor Steve eu fico só 1 minuto.

- Ta bom Emily, o que eu não faço por você? Mas tem que ser rápido a senhora Granger só foi na cantina e já deve estar voltando.

- Obrigada Steve eu fico te devendo uma.

- E eu vou cobrar viu.

- Pode cobrar.

Emily entrou no quarto, fechando a porta logo em seguida, se aproximou da cama da chefe.

- Senhora Weasley!

A senhora é realmente muito forte, passar por tanta coisa e continuar viva.

Eh Granger parece que aquele ditado trouxa se aplica bem a você, vaso ruim não quebra! Mas a sua boa sorte esta prestes a mudar sua maldita, você tirou tudo de mim, você acabou com a minha chance de ser feliz, você tirou o que eu tinha de melhor na minha vida sua infeliz, mas quando você finalmente morrer eu vou poder ter de volta o que você me roubou, seria melhor pra você se tivesse morrido com o veneno mas já que você insiste em continuar no meu caminho, eu vou ter que usar minha varinha pra dar um fim em você, ah como eu esperei pra esse dia chegar, mas não se preocupe eu vou cuidar muito bem do meu Won won.

- Avadaquedavra...

Ahh! Como eu fui ingênua, é lógico que você estaria segura contra Maldições imperdoáveis aqui, deve ter sido idéia do meu amor, ah o Rony tem sempre boas idéias.

Mas pensando bem, você não merece morrer como uma bruxa, sua sangue ruim desgraçada, eu não vou te dar esse gostinho, você vai morrer como a trouxa que você é, diga adeus Granger.

Emily pegou o travesseiro embaixo de Hermione e a sufocou.

- Morre logo sua trouxa inútil, assim eu vou poder ter a vida que você roubou de mim.

Hermione ouvia uma voz conhecida ao longe falando alguma coisa que ela não entendia, sua mente estava devagar, seu corpo pesado, ela não sabia se estava acordada ou sonhando, sentia algo diferente desde que tinha acordado do coma, era algo novo mas poderoso não tinha idéia do que poderia ser.

A voz ficou mais nítida as palavras começaram a fazer sentido.

Ao perceber de quem era a voz, Hermione lutou com a inconsciência e com o torpor das poções que tinha tomado, tinha que reagir, tinha que acordar, mas não conseguia se mexer estava tão fraca.

Não havia escolha, ela tinha que acordar, ainda mais quando ouviu Emily tentar lhe matar novamente, de repende sentiu o ar sumir de seus pulmões, respirar era impossível, estava sufocando não tinha forças pra lutar com a sua agressora, mas não podia se entregar, não depois de tudo que passou pra poder viver, não seria assim que ela iria morrer, não seria hoje, ela tinha muito a fazer, uma família a construir ao lado do seu amor e foi pensando em Rony que ela lutou, usando um poder que não tinha algo novo, algo forte e intenso sua mente se livrou do seu estado de dormência, ela podia ver uma saída, ela visualizou, pós em pratica, em milésimos de segundos, fez o que não era possível, lançou Emily na parede num mínimo movimento com a mão, ela sabia que podia fazer isso, ela visualizou, pensou num feitiço e sem uma varinha ela realizou, sua mente trabalhava mais rápido que o habitual, mas o seu corpo não correspondia a altura, estava fraco demais pra poder lutar.

Emily foi atingida e lançada na parede, não entendia como era possível, olhou pra todos os lados procurando alguém mas estavam sozinhas no quarto, quem poderia ter feito aquilo? Se levantou um pouco zonza pela pancada.

- Foi você Granger?

Ah! Mas como é possível você resistir tanto ao seu destino?

Eu cansei de brincadeira, já passou da hora de você sumir da minha vida e de hoje não vai passar.

Hermione abriu os olhos e não acreditou no que tinha feito e no fundo ela também não queria acreditar que Emily realmente quisesse tirar sua vida, não podia ser, essa não era a Emily que conhecia.

- Quem é você?

- Aaah! Você não lembra de mim?

Você acaba com a minha vida, rouba o homem que eu amo e não se lembra de mim?

E eu que pensava que você era mais inteligente.

- Onde esta a Emily?

- A sua amiguinha esta bem, eu acho, tem mais de 15 dias que não a vejo, se ela não tiver morrido de fome ela esta bem.

- Eu sabia que você era louca, mas não sabia que chegava a esse ponto.

- Eu louca?

Que isso, eu só quero o que é meu por direito, eu cheguei primeiro o Rony é meu.

- Você tem que aprender a perder, o Rony é meu marido e ele me ama, não tem nada que você possa fazer pra mudar isso.

- Aí que você se engana, depois que você morrer e ele ficar arrasado, eu vou estar lá para consola - lo e depois ele vai aprender a me amar.

- Você esta doente precisa de tratamento.

- Chega de conversinha Granger, tudo acaba aqui e agora.

- Emily seu tempo acabou você tem que ir a...

O Auror Steve não consegue terminar sua frase

- Petrificus Totalus.

Você fala demais Steve.

Agora não tem ninguém para atrapalhar a sua despedida do mundo dos vivos.

Há! Já que daqui a pouco você vai estar no inferno, agradeça ao Willins por ter feito a poção. Ela foi bem util.

Já que eu não posso usar magia contra você nesse quarto, por causa da proteção que tem aqui, eu vou usar a minha faca favorita, agora nos vamos ver o quão sujo é o seu sangue.

Emily se aproximou da cama com a faca em mãos e com toda sua força reunida tentou apunhalar o coração de Hermione, mas faltando apenas 2 centímetros do objetivo Emily parou.

Hermione estava assustada com tamanha loucura, mas estava determinada a não deixar que ela levasse a melhor, se concentrou em como sair dessa situação, viu a faca ir rumo ao seu coração e novamente sentiu que podia fazer algo e foi ai que parou a faca usando novamente a mente.

Emily colocava toda sua força e a faca não se movia estava tão perto...

- Como você esta fazendo isso hein sua vagabunda?

- Desista, eu não vou deixar você conseguir o que quer.

- Não! De hoje não passa Granger, você não vai amanhecer viva.

A Sra Granger abre a porta do quarto

- Eu demorei um pouco filha... Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui?

- Há! mais uma Granger pra matar.

Emily continuou pressionando a faca contra Hermione e com a outra mão pegou a varinha

- Qual Granger eu mato primeiro a Granger mãe ou a Granger filha?

- Deixa a minha mãe em paz ela não tem nada haver com isso.

- Ai que você se engana novamente, ela tem muita culpa, ela te colocou no mundo, só por isso já é culpada.

Vou começar pela Granger mãe.

Avadaquedavra!

Hermione não sabia como mas tinha que proteger a mãe.

Assim como nas outras duas vezes, ela pensou e aconteceu, antes que a maldição acertasse a sua mãe ela já não estava mas no quarto, no mesmo instante que se concentrou em sua mãe e a tirou do quarto sentiu uma dor forte aguda penetrando seu corpo.

- Ops! Parece que alguém perdeu a concentração aqui,

salvou a mamãe mas não conseguiu se salvar, eu disse que você não ia amanhecer viva não disse.

Nesse instante apareceram varias pessoas na porta do quarto, dois medibruxos, dois Aurores e a senhora Granger.

- Ah vocês Grangers não perdem tempo, voltou com amiguinhos mas não vai ser fácil assim me pegarem, se afastem ou eu mato essa sangue ruim de uma vez por todas e vou garantir que dessa vez ela fique morta.

Emily arrancou a faca que estava fincada em Hermione a puxou da cama, usou um feitiço de levitação para mantê-la de pé, já que Hermione não tinha forças pra se agüentar, a usou como escudo e pressionou a faca em sua garganta.

- Se alguém tentar me impedir de sair daqui eu mato essa sangue ruim, se afastem de mim.

Emily saiu do quarto puxando Hermione, iam deixando um rastro de sangue pelo corredor, quando ia desaparatar levando Hermione consigo ouviu uma voz.

Rony chegou ao St Mungus viu uma grande movimentação na ala que sua esposa esta internada ao chegar no quarto tudo estava revirado, Steve estava petrificado, tinha um rastro de sangue ele seguiu, deu de cara com varias pessoas assustadas e Emily segurando Hermione semi consciente e aparentemente sangrando.

- Largue a minha esposa Emily.

- Olha Granger, chegou quem faltava pra completar a nossa festinha. Oi meu amor, finalmente vamos ficar juntos quando essa desgraçada morrer e não vai demorar muito, visto o tanto de sangue que está perdendo.

- Você ficou loca Emily largue a minha esposa.

- Calma amor depois que ela morrer, vou me casar com você, vou te fazer tão feliz, coisa que essa aqui não e capaz. Ah! e eu não sou a Emily, mas bem que ela foi bem útil coitadinha, tão boazinha, ninguém nunca suspeitaria dela, por isso eu usei império nela para envenenar essa irritante sabe tudo.

De repende Emily foi mudando, seus cabelos pretos iam se tornando loiros, o efeito da poção polisuco acabava.

- Lila? Era você esse tempo todo? Você tentou matar a Mione mas porque?

- Eu fiz isso por você amor, pra podermos ficar juntos.

- Você é louca, nos nunca vamos ficar juntos, eu amo a Hermione sempre amei e sempre vou amar.

- Naoooo! Então nesse caso mudança de planos eu vou matar os dois.

Apontou a varinha pra Rony.

- Avadaquedavra.


End file.
